Unhealthy genetic love
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Vamos, Nessie. No pasa nada. Se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Porqué tuve que escoger esta asignatura? ¿Porqué tuve que nacer de un vampiro y su “tua cantante” y heredar su “pasión” por encontrar a esa sangre que te canta en el instituto? Summary com. dentro
1. Chapter 1

_Vamos, Nessie. __No pasa nada. _Se repetía una y otra vez. _¿Porqué tuve que escoger esta asignatura? ¿Porqué tuve que nacer de un vampiro y su "tua cantante" y heredar su "pasión" por encontrar a esa sangre que te canta en el instituto? Tranquila._ Volvió a decirse a ella misma_. No hay razón para pensar cien maneras para matar de Ethan._

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno, las explicaciones y demás, las pongo abajo. No quiero molestar con mis escusas…XD

_**Nos vemos abajo!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Todos los personajes son de la señorita Meyer. Ethan tan solo es de mi creación, y seguro que mucha gente más. Este nombre es precioso.**_

**

* * *

**

**unhealthy genetic love**

— Nos vemos luego, Jake. — se despidió Reneesme del metamórfo. Éste, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, y le besó la mejilla dónde antes había depositado una dulce caricia. La chica, como de costumbre, igual que su madre, se ruborizó y ando grácilmente hasta su sitio. Había pocas personas dentro del aula, pero así, éstas se giraron para ver a una hermosa mujer, aunque su cuerpo mostrara no más de diecisiete a o sumo dieciocho años de edad, caminar hasta su lugar, contoneándose involuntariamente, con esa "patosidad" tan sensual y su movimiento de cabello cobrizo, atado en una simple coleta.

_La hermana de Edward__,_ quien en realidad es su hija, por su parecer a éste en el color de pelo y facciones, deseaba tener una historia como la de sus padres, aunque más sencilla y normal.

_Normal_. Pensó ella. _Lo que daría yo por tener una vida normal._

En ése delirio, no se dio cuenta de que ya había entrado el profesor, movió la cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su mente.

— Chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva inclusión en nuestra clase. Demos la bienvenida a Ethan.

_¿Ethan?_ Pensó Nessie. _Que yo sepa, los nuevos solo somos nosotros. _Nessie frunció su entrecejo y luego miró fijamente al chico.

— No quiero "malos rollos" — avisó el profesor en su "intento" de parecer "joven" a sus cincuenta y siete años, éste profesor era el mejor de la escuela desde los ojos de la mayoría de los alumnos. Divertido, entendible, práctico, y directo y rápido. — Quedáis avisados— y por supuesto, precavido y siempre actúa con precaución. — mmm…— musitó mirando a la clase. — Si no quieres presentarte, puedes sentarte directamente…— viajó su mirada hasta una Reneesme distraída por un pájaro en el árbol que rozaba la ventana. No le interesaba alguien que no fuera más que su familia. Aunque, igual que su abuelo, se sentía como una humana y preservaba la vida de éstos. — ahí. Reneesme también es una nueva alumna, aunque lleva algo más que tu aquí. — señaló con la mano el lugar al lado de la híbrida. Ésta elevó rápidamente la vista._ Oh no, por favor._ Se quejó mentalmente.

Ethan, cohibido por todas las miradas puestas en él, ya que estaba algo "cansado" de tanto viajar, y escuchar "otro nuevo alumno", se sorprendió de que fuera otra chica nueva, y se sintió extrañamente a gusto con su nueva compañera de pupitre. _Quizás tengamos algo en común: Odiar a las personas que te tratan como si fueras especial por venir de fuera. Un objeto nuevo._

Mientras Nessie pensaba rápidamente en como deshacerse de éste chico, pues su padre le advirtió que sería mejor no hacer muchos amigos íntimos, pues al cabo de los años se tendrían que ir.

Se pegó mentalmente cuando el chico se sentó a su lado, y le sonrió. Al ver que ella hizo una mueca poco igual a sonreír, éste suspiró y pensó que quizás se había equivocado en que serian amigos.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta dónde se había metido.

El chico, suspiró de tal manera que su olor le llegó hasta la nariz, y ere aroma floral entró en sus fosas nasales, haciéndola sujetar a la mensa para no matar al poder de Ethan.

_¡Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto! _Suplicó Nessie mientras se tapaba disimuladamente la nariz.

Ethan, que intentó trabar conversación con la chica también nueva, se percató que en su cara se notaba un sufrimiento horrible y que se tapaba la nariz tan fuerte que, sus nudillos y la piel de alrededor de sus dedos en su cara estaba más pálida de lo que ya era.

_¿Acaso me he echado demasiada colonia? _Pensó Ethan. Él creía que su colonia olía bien, y no cargaba.

— Hola— se atrevió a decir Ethan, APRA ver si el problema era él.

Ella no contestó. Si respiraba lo mataría_. Nunca había estado con humanos tanto tiempo, y el primer día me pasa esto. _Se quejó mentalmente.

_Mientras, en la clase de Literatura…_

Alice se encontraba en clase con Bella, quien le hubiese gustado sacarse ésta carrera, y Edward, que no se alejaba de Bella, desde que _escuchó _algunas maneras de robarle a su mujer.

Alice reía de cómo Edward se tensaba, cada vez que Bella hacía un movimiento y los chicos la miraban.

De repente, Alice ya no estaba ahí. Su vista perdida avisó a Bella, quien le sujetó la mano, y Edward, notando que estaba teniendo una visión, hurgó en su mente cuando susurró _Nessie._

_Nessie estaba en clase de Biología: Anatomía humana, sentaba con la mano en la boca, cuando repentinamente, se lanzó contra el muchcacho que estaba su lado y le arrancó parte del cuello mientras bebía con ansía su sangre. La visión terminó dando a empezar a otra. Nessie cogió un papel y escribió una nota para su compañero._

"_Te espero a la salida de ésta clase" Cuando el timbre sonó, ella se levantó, respirando y con una gran cara de frustración, y tomó de la mano al chico de la visión anterior, cuando pasó por la puerta de la clase. Ambos corrieron hasta el comenzar del bosque. Nessie se acercó a él, mientras el chico la miraba confundida y se alejaba, y en un segundo estuvo a pocos centímetros del cuello._

_Lloraba por lo que iba a hacer y pidió perdón a toda su familia, sobre todo sus padres y a su abuelo Carlisle, y suplicó que no la odiara en otra vida al chico. Éste, que estaba entre asustado y confundido, agarró a la chica de los hombros. Ella, al notar su cálida mano con su sangre viajando en sus venas, se tensó, y volvió a pedir perdón a todos sobre todo a la familia del chico y a éste mientras lo apoyaba en un árbol y le mordía lo más cerca de la yugular._

Antes que el chico se desplomara y que Nessie gritara de dolor por lo que había hecho, otra visión interrumpió a Alice, antes de poder hacer algo. Nessie corrió mirando a todos los lados, mientras lloraba, y se escondía en alguna habitación de una casa abandonada desconocida. Él chico, que la había seguido, entró y Nessie levantó la vista en cuanto su olor le llegó.

— Por favor vete, no quiero matarte.

— ¿He hecho yo algo? — preguntó el chico con ojos llorosos de ver a una hermosa jubón en tal estado.

— Lo has hecho todo existiendo. — murmuró ella bajo, pero el chico escuchó.

— ¡No tienes derecho a decirme tal cosa! — se mosqueó. — No sabes nada de mi vida, y me vienes reclamando que mi existencia es un error. ¡Si me quieres matar, hazlo! ¡Seguro que así mi padre… — escupió la palabra como si fuera un insulto— te pagará por el crimen! ¡¿Y ves?! ¡Así nos harías a favor a los dos con tal de no existir!

Nessie, que se había quedado boquiabierta de la manera en que el humano se dirigía a ella, se levantó y andó hacia la puerta. Éste que tenía la adrenalina y el temor de una muerte próxima corriendo por sus venas, le cortó el paso.

— ¡Hazlo! — le espetó. — ¿porqué no me matas de una vez? ¿A caso no eres una asesina?

Reneesme, que con la última palabra se enfureció hasta cogerle del cuello al muchacho, le gritó:

— Tú… no… sabes nada… de… mí. — lloraba tanto que se le atrancaban las palabras— Yo… no soy… una asesina. Yo no mato… personas.

— ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí, huyendo de mí y tu frase de: Por favor vete, no quier matarte? — le incitó en toda su cara a Nessie.

Ella, que no aguantó más su olor…

— Tú no sabes nada. Tú lo has querido.

Le estampó contra la puerta, que se abrió con el golpe, y saltó hacia el muchacho.

— ¡Dios mío! — se levantó Edward del asiento gritando.

— ¿Pasa algo señor Cullen? — le miró escéptico el profesor.

_No tengo tiempo para este tonto._ Pensó Edward.

— ¿Puedo salir con Alice? Creo que no se encuentra bien.

Alice, con la cara más pálida que antes, y con su rostro inexpresivo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella, mientras lloraba sin lágrimas.

— Claro, claro. — dijo el profesor asustado. — Vaya usted también, señorita Swan.

Los tres, se levantaron demasiado rápido, y cogieron a Alice, quien todavía tenía visiones de su sobrina, y ando sin saber por donde iba hasta a fuera.

— Alice, dime que no es verdad. — preguntó Edward asustado.

— Sigo teniendo visiones. Edward, le pasa lo mismo que te pasó a tí cuando viste a Bella, pero mucho más fuerte. Ella nunca sintió esa ansia por la sangre, y su "tua cantante" se sienta a su lado.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó Bella. Se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido en clase.

— Deprisa, tenemos que sacarla del aula.

_Y entonces, en clase de biología: Anatomía humana…_

_Vamos, Nessie. No pasa nada. _Se repetía una y otra vez. _¿Por qué tuve que escoger esta asignatura? ¿Por qué tuve que nacer de un vampiro y su "tua cantante" y heredar su "pasión" por encontrar a esa sangre que te canta en el instituto? Tranquila._ Volvió a decirse a ella misma_. No hay razón para pensar cien maneras para matar de Ethan._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, aquí esta un capítulo de una nueva historia. Creo que será el único capítulo, hahaha.**_

_**¿No creeis?**_

_**Estaba haciendo all-i-oli, para comer pollo a l'ast (alliolli es como una mayonesa, pero que lleva ajos. Está riquísima.), y de repente, estube pensando en la situación del summary.**_

_**Desde ahí hasta ahora, he estado escribiendo la historia. No sé si sera un one-shot o una historia, pero bueno. Tan solo vosotros, los que estais leyendo esto, teneis en vuestras manos la posibilidad de hacerlo.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado^^**_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeesos.**_

_**Al.**_

_**P.D.: ¿Quién celebró Carnaval?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feliz San Valentín. Aquí esta vuestro regalito, por estar siempre ahí. Muuuuuuchos besos y gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo^^**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

* * *

— ¿Alice, nos verá alguien si…— preguntó inconcluso Edward.

— No. — le contestó después de mirar en sus futuros. — Nadie nos verá. Debes decir: "¿Puede salir un momento Reneesme?" El profesor la mirará y notará como está y te dejará salir con ella sin escusa.

Edward, quien ya iba corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, fue detenido por su esposa.

— Espera— le alentó. — Yo _voy_ a entrar. Es mi hija, la entenderé.

— Bella, con todo el respeto, se lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo, y te puedo asegurar que no es nada agradable.

Bella sopesó sus palabras y llegó rápidamente a una solución.

— Vamos Bella, — la recriminó Alice mientras le cogía del brazo— eres demasiado lenta. Sabía que harías eso.

— Nos vemos en el Volvo.

Edward, quien mientras decía la última frase ya corría a salvar a su hija, y a… en fin, su compañero de mesa, perdió rápidamente de vista a su mujer y su hermana.

Éstas dos, se habían puesto de acuerdo a recoger a todos los Cullen, aunque había uno que debería salir urgentemente: Su tía Rose, y tu _tito_ Jass.

Alice fue por Jasper y Bella, quien se fue a otra planta, fue en busca de Rosalie.

— Profesor— dijo con la cara rebosante de miedo. — _Necesitamos_ que salga la señorita Hale un momento. ¿Podría?

El profesor, que no sabía que hacer ante la cara de terror que la señorita Swan llevaba impresa en su rostro y la señorita Rose, que se había levantado y tenía la mano en su boca para apaciguar un chillido-tras escuchar el murmullo de Bella solo para vampiros "Nessie, problemas"-.

— S-sí, sí, claro. Si es necesario, avisen de que no regresará al aula.

Rosalie salió corriendo- disimuladamente para el ojo humano- para encontrarse con Bella.

— Dime que ha pasado— pidió recelosa, asustada y furiosa. _Nadie se metía con mi sobrina y vivia para contarlo._

— Su tua cantante. — susurró Bella, mientras corría hacia el aparcamiento.

_Mientras…_

— "¡Por favor, Por favor, que alguien me ayude, por favor!" — gritaba mentalmente Reneesme.

Edward, que estaba totalmente metido en la mente de su hija, quedó en estado de shock ante lo que Nessie estaba viviendo.

Era peor, que Bella sangrando el primer mes de conocerla.

— Profesor— dijo después de picar y con un nerviosismo palpable._ ¿Qué querrá ahora?_ Pensó el profesor. — ¿Puede salir Reneesme un momento?

Tal y como predijo Alice, Reneesme estaba abatida y posicionada como su padre había estado hace muchos años atrás.

Ella salió como un cohete sin recoger las cosas, y tuve que ser su padre quien fuera a por ellas.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llegó a los oídos de la híbrida, un llanto incontenible y un río de blasfemias salió de su boca.

Edward, quien estaba demasiado conmocionado por todo lo que aguantó su hija, la cogió en brazos, y se la llevó al coche.

Allí ya se encontraba Jasper con Alice, y pronto una clama incomoda los llenó completamente.

— Gra-gracias ti-tito Jass…

— De nada, pequeña— contestó al gimoteo de su sobrina.

— Cariño, — le llamó la atención su padre. — Dime que ha pasado.

— Oh, Nessie— gritó Bella, sollozando, llorando sin lágrimas.

— ¡Mamá!

Ésta le contestó, llorando aún más y se abalanzo hasta ella, chocando y pensando que eso le ocasionaría varios moratones.

Su padre sonrió un instante ante el comentario de su hija._ Tan Bella-Reneesme como siempre. _Y es que era un clon de su madre.

— Mamá, de veras que lo intenté, de veras, pero no pude, ¡no pude! — chilló desgarradamente mientras más lágrimas atravesaban su hermosos rostro.

— ¡Jasper haz algo! — pidió Edward alterado.

— No creas que es tan fácil. Hay demasiados sentimientos…— se defendió.

— Olía _ta-tan_ bien que pen-pensé que lo mataría de cien ma-maneras diferentes, y ninguna no dolo-lorasa para Ethan. ¡Y es que sentía pena por él! Era imaginarme esa sangre corriendo por mí…

— Reneesme— le atenazó su padre. — Ya basta.

Ésta se giró.

— No has hecho nada malo. No lo has matado.

— Pero si no-no hubiese-seis entrado…

— Pero hemos llegado a t…

— Lo hemos arreglado— le interrumpió Bella a Edward, quien iba a decir _a tiempo._ — Cariño, mírame— le ordenó maternalmente. — no le has hecho nada. A todos nos ha podido pasar. A tu padre le pasó, y mira dónde estoy ahora, con algo _tan_ maravilloso entre mis brazos, que es lo que eres tú.

— Pe-pero él te quería. — rebatió Nessie. — Por eso no te mató. Yo no siento nada por Ethan. Sólo esa inmensa atracción por su sangre. ¿Y si me pasa lo de tío Emmett…?

— No, Nessie— le corrigió Edward— no te pasará. — contestó, más par todos que para ella.

_Edward, ella siente algo. Lo mejor será que la dejemos pensar y sobre todo que no se enteré Jacob._

_Jacob_ repitió en su mente Edward tras la explicación mental de Jasper. _Otro dolor de cabeza._

— Mira, Reneesme— dijo su tía Rose, acariciándole el pelo, mientras ella seguía abrazada a su _mamá_. — A ti no te pasará, porque naciste de un tozudo con nombre empezado por E y terminado por dward. Así que no matarás a nadie. ¿Entendido? No volverá a pasar la historia de tus padres. ¿Tú no tienes a Jacob? — preguntó, muuuuuy a su pesar.

— Pero ¿Y si pasase? — contra preguntó, evadiendo la última pregunta de su tía. — ¿Y si pasase todo? ¿Y si me enamoro de él, tanto como para verlo por las noches, para salvarle de morir a manos de unos neófitos, o peor aún, a manos de los Vulturi, por ser un humano que lo sabe? Eso, para empezar, que seguro que sospecha de mí. ¡He sido _tan_ descortés!

— Otra como su padre. — se quejó Alice.

Reneesme ya no lloraba, pero seguía abrazada a su madre.

— Nessie, es imposible que llaves su atención, porque no eres fría, ni tienes los ojos de color dorado o negro, y sí comes _algo._ Además, es su primer día, y no creo que sospeche nada de ti.

— Papá, — le llamó mientras le abrazaba. Aunque fueran de la misma estatura, siempre sería _su_ papá y ella _su pequeña_— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Irme una temporada? O ¿Volver para la hora del almuerzo? Porqué claro, no creo que me lo _almuerce_. Primero _debe_ preguntar quien soy, y porqué le he tratado así….

— Y la réplica de Jessica al cabo de los años les dirán la historia de nosotros. — dijo una voz que se mantuvo callada desde hacía rato.

— Bueno, ¿qué tal si volvemos? Ya me siento mejor, Alice, aunque creo que fue por ti, _tito._

Ando hasta él, su _tito_, por primera vez, dejando de abrazar a Bella, y le dio un beso y un "gracias por mantenerme cuerda".

Todos miraron a Nessie, quien tenía unos cambios de humor, igual que su madre, y esa faceta de no saber nunca qué dirá, o hacer cosas impredecibles, igual que su madre.

— Papá, — le llamó— ¿crees que podré dirigirme a él, y pedirle disculpas, antes que pase hoy?

Su padre, que iba leyendo la mente de su hija, para saber más detalles de ese tal _Ethan_, le contestó:

— Si quieres, puede ir Jasper contigo.

— Bueno, —dijo ella de seguida. — Mientras esté _cerquita_ de mí, estaré bien.

Cuando entraron a la cafetería, con poca gente, se sentaron en la mesa dónde hacía poco habían considerado perfecta, y observaron como _su_ Reneesme, daba vueltas por la entrada, hasta esperar a ver un pelo castaño rubio entre la gente.

Por mucho que le molestara, debía admitir que el chico no había hecho nada, y que encima era _hermoso._

Sus gafas finas de color azul, embellecían sus ojos, haciéndolos más grandes, sin desentonar, y ampliando su color verde esmeralda._ ¿Cómo me he podido fijar en su color de ojos? ¿Acabo de pensar que era hermoso? Papá_— le dijo mentalmente_— dime que no he dicho eso._

Su padre, que se la miraba con ojos como platos, asintió despacio.

Un olor tan característico le llegó hasta su fosas nasales, haciéndola tensar, y respirar poco a poco.

— Jasper, ¿la estás tranquilizando? — le interrumpió Edward, mientras le explicaba a todos los Cullen lo sucedido.

— Sí, aunque me resulta un poco difícil.

Reneesme respiró profundamente en otra dirección un par de veces, antes de coger el brazo del chico sutilmente y llevándolo a una mesa vacía dónde daba a la ventana exterior.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Nessie tragando en seco— He sido un poco descortés. No estaba en todos mis… bueno, digamos que me encontraba algo _indispuesta._

A los oídos de Nessie llegó la carcajada amortiguada de Emmett. Rodó los ojos. Mientras se concentrara en otra cosa, que no fuera en el palpitante corazón de Ethan que hacia llegar la sangre a todos los lugares de su cuerpo, sobretodo al cuello, por donde una palpitante vena y varias arterias pasaban por…

— ¡Jake, corre a por ella! — susurró alguien.

— Nessie. ¿Qué haces aquí? — le _interrumpió otro alguien._

— ¿Ja-Jake? — preguntó dudosa ella. — Perdona, ¿qué?

— Bueno, no pasa nada— dijo Ethan, asustado por el hombre tan grande. _¿Qué hace ese tío de veinte pico años en el instituto?_ Se preguntó. — Ya nos veremos… en otro momento. Tranquila, no ha pasado nada. Todo el mundo nos podemos poner malos. Es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir, ¿no? — bromeó para cambiar el aire. La tensión era demasiado palpable.

Nessie vio como respiraba y asintió con todas sus fuerzas, mientras veía alejarse al muchacho y se veía a ella empujada por alguien a una mesa más alejada de _él_, pero con una vista perfecta.

_¿Qué me esta pasado?_ — preguntó mentalmente llorosa.

Ethan, quien se había quedado cautivado y preocupado por la hermosa chica nueva, se sentó en la mesa dónde un chico moreno, y otro rubio le habían dicho de sentarse, mientras que una chica también de gafas, siempre con sus mejillas sonrojadas desde que la había visto por primera vez le miraba disculpándose por los chicos entrometidos.

— ¿qué quería Swan? ¿Te ha invitado o algo?

Los chicos se miraron, y luego rieron.

_¿qué pasa que no me puede invitar ninguna chica por ser como soy?_ Pensó horriblemente enfadado.

Practicó la táctica de: Inspira y expira, y luego contestó.

— ¿invitado? — preguntó Ethan extrañamente nervioso.

Al otro lado, Edward reprimió a Jasper por jugar con el muchacho.

Luego, sintió una clama repentina que le vino de fabulas.

— No, es que se encontraba mal, y como soy su compañero… me pidió lo que trabajamos…— dijo dudoso. _Algo bueno debe tener mudarse y mudarse. ¿Se habrán tragado la mentira? _Se preguntó.

— Ah, claro. ¿A qué esta como un cañón? — le dijo un chico moreno, de piel y de cabello.

Ethan se quedó con las ganas de decirle:_ ¿Porqué no te fijas en otra persona que sea tan material como tú? ¿Qué tal esa chica que lleva una permanente horrible, unas mechas sin cuidar, y que tan solo piensa en como colocarse la camiseta para exagerar más sus…_ Pero pensó que sería un mal comienzo. A parte que un puñetazo le destrozaría la mano, y la violencia no arregla nada.

Edward seguía contemplando al muchacho y se quedó anonadado por su personalidad.

— Es hermosa— susurró mientras se colocaba bien las gafas, subiéndoselas con el dedo índice. —_ "No me puedo fiar ni de mi sombra"_ — recitó, viendo como el chico llamado "Jake" lo miraba inquisitoriamente. Tan solo la chica de mejillas rojas, descifró la cita de Romeo y Julieta.

Al otro lado, Edward vigilaba cada movimiento del chico, y seguía la conversación y pensamientos de cerca.

— Tío, ¿tu qué lees? ¿Novela romántica? — se rió el otro chico, el rubio.

Sarah, aquella chica de mejillas siempre rojas, le miró y agachó la mirada. Ethan, se sentó a su lado.

— Lo siento, son así de inmaduros.

— Tranquila, _"__¡Se burla de las llagas el que nunca recibió una herida!"_ — Dijo Ethan, mirando a Sarah.

— ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? — le preguntó Sarah.

— Bueno, era uno de los libros que mi madre siempre llevaba consigo. Así que dije: ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese libro, para que siempre me esté recitando frases de Romeo o Julieta?

Amos rieron.

— ¿Sabes lo que es que tu madre compare romances de la vida real con la novela? Imagínate, una vez— le explicaba a la chica mientras creía imposible que pudiera socializarse con una _chiquita_, antes que le tiara los_ trastos_. — Estaba leyendo, por fin, el libro y me viene por detrás, y empieza_: "__¿Qué hay aquí? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor?"_ — recitó Ethan, levantándose del sitio, sintiendo las palabras de Julieta— mientras yo leía el fragmento de despedida de Romeo.

— Mi madre dice que parezco una ratita de biblioteca. Bueno, en realidad piensa que me convertiré en un libro. — dijo Sarah, frunciendo las cejas y haciendo sentarse a Ethan de nuevo.

Sus risas fueron suaves y se complementaron la una a la otra. Sarah se sonrojó. Era muy tímida.

— Edward, — llamó Bella, mientras se cercioraba que su hija no la miraba— ¿de verás están hablando de Romeo y Julieta?

— Espera y verás. —le contestó.

— La chica y ese tal… Ethan, se llevan bastante bien…— concluyó la madre de la híbrida.

— Sí, y no sé que tiene de bueno eso en toda la historia. — miró a su hija, que involuntariamente, se había sentado en dirección al chico, inclinada. — Nessie tendrá problemas…

Bella siguió la mirada de éste, y se percató de qué de su comentario.

— Espero que no sufra. No quiero que se vea en la obligación de irse a Volterra y haga feliz a los Vulturi con su muerte.

— Eso no ha tenido gracia, Bella. — protestó Edward.

— No lo he dicho en broma— dijo seria. — mira. — dijo, con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a ese tal _Ethan._

— Si te digo la verdad, no entiendo a Romeo. ¿Suicidarse por Julieta? Vale, se quieren mucho, ¿pero por eso se tiene que suicidar porque su esposa haya muerto? ¿No aguantaría una vida sin ella? Y ahora, la pregunta más sencilla: ¿No existía la prueba del pulso? — la chica lo miró horrorizada. Igual que Bella. ¡Edward iba a suicidarse por ella! ¡La estaba ofendiendo! Edward tenía una mueca de diversión, sabía los pensamientos de su mujer, pero también los del chico y sabía que diría ahora. — Entiéndeme: _"__La muerte, que ha libado la miel de tus labios, no ha tenido poder sobre tu belleza, y no estás vencida. La enseña de la belleza es aún carmesí en tus labios y mejillas."_ No hay que ser muy sabio para saber que no estaba muerta…

— Lo dices porque no sabes lo que se siente al perder a alguien querido como Julieta— defendió Sarah el argumento de Shakespeare.

Ethan iba a decir algo, pero cayó, girando la cabeza de ella, y vagabundeando la vista, hasta que se fijó en la chica de pelo cobrizo, que reí ante el fortachón de su novio.

— Bella, mira el chico con cuidado. — avisó Edward.

_Novio, _repitió en su mente.

— _¡Oh amor pendenciero! ¡Odio amoroso! ¡Primera creación de la nada! ¡Pesada ligereza! ¡Seria vanidad! ¡Informe caos de agradables formas! ¡Pluma de plomo! ¡Humo brillante, helado fuego, salud enferma, sueño despierto que no es lo que es! _**_Así es el amor que siento, sin sentir en ello amor._**_ ¿No te ríes? [1]_

_Bella se quedó atónita ante el chico, como miraba a su hija con adoración, y luego suspiró. Edward, que seguía pensando que el chico terminaría mal, dejó de indagar en sus pensamientos con una última frase de éste._

_Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza. [2] _Pensó Ethan, mientras recorría su pasado. _"¡ojos, mirad por última vez!"_ volvió a citar, mientras retiraba la vista de Reneesme, y seguía charlando con los que serian "sus amigos".

Nessie, que había escuchado la cita procedente de la voz que creía un dulce susurro, le respondió: _Tu droga es rápida: así muero con un beso". [3]_

Y sus padres, cogidos de las manos, creyeron ser los padres de Romeo y Julieta, en su historia de amor. Igual a la que ellos vivieron.

_¿Esto terminará bien o será una historia entre una semi-vampira y un humano, casi idéntica a la de un vampiro y una humana?_ Pensó Edward, antes de involucrarse en la conversación con su familia.

_

* * *

_

_[1]: Sí, es lo que le dice Edward, a Bella, cuando piensa que está muerta, en Volterra. Se refiere que si es amor lo que siente, o tan sólo algo que hace contemplar a su "Julieta". ¿quizás por que son los dos nuevos?_

_[2]: __No sé si es el verdadero, pero lo estuve buscando. Perdón si es una de las versiones de la novela y no es la traducción original. Ethan, criado por una madre que siempre le obligaba a mudarse de ciudad en ciudad, obligándolo a perder sus amistades más "estables", también "mató" el amor que un día el pensó en sentir… (ya se entenderá más adelante)_

_[3]: se refiere, a la droga que le produce su sangre. Su sangre es rápida, cuando pasa por su garganta. Piensa que es un sello, y que cuando terminé besará sus labios manchados de sangre, y morirá, la Reneesme que ella creía "humana"._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Pensé que si lo explicaba abajo un poco, se entendería algo. ¿creeis que me he lanzado demasiado con esta historia? ¿Ethan es muy… "algo" con Nessie y lo mismo al revés? Decidme, porqué nosé si seguir la historia, o dejarlo así, como una pequeña historia de dos capítulos.**_

__

_**Al. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Un nuevo capítulo! Me siento en la necesidad de subirlo. Ya que lo tenía escrito… AVISO: No esperaba subir cada día, así que os sugiero que no penseis que será una rutina. Me gustaría subirlo pero… no puedo TT**_

_**Espero que os guste^^.**_

_**Nos vemos abajo!**_

* * *

El sonido del timbre, hizo darse cuenta a Nessie, de lo que ahora pasaría. ¿Le tocaría otra vez clase con el chico, o no?

— Nessie, te toca con tu madre y conmigo— le recordó su padre.

Ella suspiró feliz ante tal información.

Edward se tensó.

— si no quieres venir, no es necesario, puedes irte directamente a casa.

— Papá, ¿También está Ethan en esa clase? — le preguntó mientras andaban.

Al mismo tiempo, Ethan se rebatía entre ir a preguntar si Reneesme podría ir a clase, ya que apenas había tocado el almuerzo, o no hacer nada.

Sus suplicas ya respondieron por si solas, antes de que él pensara algo cuerdo.

— Reneesme. — llamó en un murmullo Ethan, con la mano adelantada para cogerle del brazo. Algo en él, le dijo que no era lo más sensato.

Nessie cerró los ojos, y los abrió lentamente.

— Dime— susurró flojo. _Aguanta, Nessie._ Se apoyó ella misma.

— Em… me preguntaba… bueno… como estabas… _indispuesta_… si… si irás a la siguiente clase. — dijo por fin, sin miedo. _¿de dónde he sacado ese valor?_ Se preguntó.

Edward miró a Jasper.

_¿Qué? Es que estaba muy nervioso, y no lo iba a hacer. _

Edward negó con la cabeza, y pensó en que toda su familia prefería a Ethan, que al chucho. Ethan, pensó que el hermano de Reneesme le contestó a la pregunta.

— Bueno, ya nos veremos… en otra ocasión cuando estés mejor. Adiós. — se despidió deprisa y corriendo el chico.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Nessie, dando una gran zancada y cogiéndolo del brazo con _demasiada _fuerza.

El chico miró la mano de la chica e intentó aguantar el dolor de su brazo. Nessie se dio cuenta por como su corazón empezó a palpitar más deprisa, casi igual que el suyo a un ritmo normal.

— Eh, lo siento— dijo apartando rápidamente su mano del brazo de Ethan— E… ¿qué te toca?

— ¿Biología general? — preguntó Ethan…

— Sí, Nessie está con nosotros en esa clase— informó Edward, tenso.

El chico tragó saliva ruidosamente.

— Bu-bueno, ¿vendrás? Es decir, que si no hace falta que avise de que… Adiós.

— Espe…— susurró Nessie, con medio brazo e el aire, mientras el chico se iba alejando _demasiado_ deprisa. La cafetería ya estaba casi vacía, menos algunos curiosos que se quedaron viendo el espectaculo, y los Cullen.

— Vamos, Reneesme— murmuró su padre en su oído. — Estaremos contigo. Sé lo que se siente, pero tu eres fuerte, y si no… puedes hacerte pasar por enferma de nuevo.

Ella, que ya había vuelto con su humor tan peculiar, le sacó la lengua, y danzó con su tía Alice hacía la salida.

— Tal para cual— anunció Bella, mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su marido y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que si llevaba lentillas?

— Me dijiste que era por los fluorescentes. — le contraatacó Bella— ¡qué mentiroso!

— ¿Hubiese sido mejor que te contara que tenia sed de tu sangre? — le preguntó escéptico Edward.

— Bueno— contestó ella, mientras iban llegando al aula, dónde una Nessie les esperaba impaciente en la puerta— Un piropo es un piropo. Mejor que no pensar que YO olía mal. ¿Fresías?

Edward inhaló su aroma y suspiró, besando su frente amorosamente,

— Fresías. — acordó.

— Dios, ¿es que no os cansáis de deciros tantas veces "te quiero"?

— ¡Niña! — le recriminó su madre— ¡no nos hables así! ¡qué somos tus padres!

Toda la clase se quedó perplejo ante la conversación de estos tres.

— Alguien te está esperando. — bisbiseo cerca de Nessie su padre, mirando a Ethan.

Éste, que se preguntaba por la chica se ponía enferma cada vez que estaba a su lado, retiró la mirada de ella.

_Quizás es una escusa o una indirecta para que me calle y me aleje…_

— Está pensando que lo odias, y que le mandas indirectas para que se aleje…— le avisó Edward riéndose

— Papá…— se rectó entre dientes— ¡deja de mirar en su mente! — le dijeron las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

— Señor y señorita Cullen y Swan, ¿harían el favor de sentarse?

— Sí, perdone. — se disculpó Edward, como siempre tan educado. Bella bufó.

— Hoy, tenemos el placer de conocer a un nuevo intrigante en nuestro trabajo por investigar la vida en general. Señor Mathew, ¿puede salir a presentarse?

_Oh, claro, ya te has ganado otro alumno que te odia._

Edward rió por lo bajo ante su comentario mental. Reneesme se había quedado de pie en la puerta ya cerrada.

— Eh… mmm… sí. Soy… Soy Ethan Mathew, y no es la primera vez que me mudo. Así que… creo que seré "el nuevo" para toda mi vida. Encantado de conoceros.

Todos los alumnos e incluso el profesor, se quedaron atontados por la exposición oral como descripción personal que Ethan había hecho. Pensaban que era algo _tontito,_ y _muy_ tímido, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que no era así.

— Eh…— rompió el incomodo silencio el profesor. — Puede sentarse en…— miró a toda la clase. — Allá atrás quedan dos asientos libres. ¿Quién falta? — miró unos papeles sobre su mesa— ¿No éramos justos en esta clase? — se preguntó para él mismo. Cuando levantó la vista ya que un ruido de algo cayéndose resonó por la clase, se dio cuenta de quien faltaba. — Señorita Cullen, ¿nos haría el favor de sentarse de una vez por todas? — dijo con un deje de humor. _Ya pensaba yo… Lo había contado esta mañana._

— Claro… ¿dónde? — preguntó Nessie.

— Pues en el único sitio que queda. Usted será la compañera que ayudará al señor Mathew.

_¡Nooooooooooooooooo!_ Resonó en su mente. _Vamos, que no pasa nada. Mejor que crea que estoy enferma, que no que piense que le odio. O mejor que no piense nada, así me evito dar explicaciones, ¿pero explicaciones de qué?_ Empezó a avasallarse ella misma con preguntas.

— Nessie, tranquila. — le alentó su padre con una mirada tierna.

— Sí, tranquila, tranquila. —repitió bajito, mientras asentía varias veces y se mordía el labio.

Nessie ando lo que le quedaba, ya que los asientos estaban dos mesas al lado de sus padres, y se acomodó tranquilamente.

_Mientras no me diga nada, todo controlado._

— Hola.

_¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser tan educado, tener una belleza interior hermosa y olar taaaan bien?! ¿ACABO DE PENSAR ESO YO?_

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó asustado y preocupado Ethan

_¿Se puede saber porque mi voz sonó como si estuviera angustiado? ¿¡Qué te esta pasando Ethan?! ¡No me hagas repetirte que no debes hacer amigos!_ Se castigó él mismo.

— ¿Algun problemas con los del final? — cuestionó el profesor, mientras se giraba haca la clase, ya que estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

— ¡No! — espetó Reneesme como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta indicada— Digo, no, ningún problema— agachó la cabeza.

— olle— le llamó Ethan, después de un momento de tranquilidad.

_¿Porqué me siento con la obligación de contestarle?_

Al ver que ella no respondía, Ethan habló de nuevo.

— si quieres le puedo pedir al profesor que me cambie de sitio, si estas más cómoda que de este modo…

— ¡No! — volvió a decir, demasiado alto.

— ¡Qué pasa ahora! — dijo un profesor bastante frustrado.

— ¿Puedo salir a mojarme la cara un poco? — pidió una Reneesme hacia todo lo posible para parecer enferma.

— Puede mojarse la cara— Nessie sonrió, y su padre bufó, ya que Bella y Edward estuvieron atentos, más Edward ya que podía leer la mente a los dos, de su conversación— detrás de la clase, en los grifos.

Reneesme gruñó. _Ya vería él como le mojaría yo la cara si lo encontrara en…Tsss. Para. ¡Tú no eres mala!_

Inspiró tranquilamente… caso error. Ethan estaba al lado.

Se levantó velozmente, casi un poquito más que los humanos, y se dirigió al final de la clase, dónde sus padres la miraban preocupados, ya que su hija estaba tensa, más pálida de lo normal, y sin respirar.

Metió la nariz debajo del gripo, y pensó que así podría quitarse la olor de ahí.

Pero no recordaba que ella debía respirar, al menos, más veces que su familia vampira, y casi se ahoga con el agua que le entró en la nariz.

— Ya decía yo que todo no me podía salir_ tan bien_— musitó bajo.

— Nessie, si quieres que nos vayamos, podemos irnos _ya. _— le avisó su madre, mirando a su padre por último.

— No, —contestó ella en un bajo murmullo— debo aprender a convivir con cosas como estas.

— Nessie, no todos los humanos olerán así. Tan solo _tu cantante_.

_¡Mierda, tiene razón! Pero si él pudo vivir de esa manera, y luego me tuvo a mi, no creo que sea tan difícil. Al fin y al cabo, tío Emmett tiene razón, Edward es algo raro para ser un vampiro…_

— Te estoy escuchando, Carlie— utilizó su padre el podo que ella odiaba, para llamarle la atención— aunque gracias por el cumplido a tu madre y a mí.

_Creo que estoy tardando demasiado. Hablaré con él. Además, me da la sensación de que haremos un trabajo en conjunto._

Nessie ando hasta su sitio, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Ethan. Tenía la nariz entalonada por el agua, y no olía nada, aunque esa atracción seguía en ella. _Igualmente me sigue __cantando_.

— Lo siento, serán los nervios. — le susurró cerca del oído a Ethan.

Éste se estremeció por el roce de sus mejillas.

— No pasa nada, aunque si te soy sincero, creía que terminarías huyendo de mí. Y no me preguntes como he llegado a esa conclusión.

— Ah, — dijo Nessie, y luego soltó una risa floja y nerviosa— Tranquilo, no _puedo_ irme lejos de ti.

Después de lo que dijo, se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

Ethan la miró confuso.

— Me refiero, a que no puedo irme lejos, mi hermano, me _mataría_.

Ethan entendió y rió.

— Bueno, al menos, tienes a alguien que te quiere. — suspiró cansinamente.

— ¿Porqué dices eso? — preguntó Reneesme curiosa. _¿qué tiene éste chico, que, aparte de su irresistible olor, me tiene curiosa_ Se mordió el labio.

— Bueno, no te voy a aburrir con mi _apasionante_ vida.

— No me aburres. — dijo de sopetón Nessie. — Eres emocionante y entretenido de mirar.

Ethan se preguntó como debería interpretar eso.

— Lo siento, mi manera de expresarme a veces no es la correcta. Soy _rara_.

— Para _raro_ yo, que nunca he vivido más de dos años seguidos en el mismo lugar, y tengo una madre que apenas me cuida…— susupiró, esta vez mirando la pizarra.

Nessie miró al chico hipnotizada por la seriedad y madurez que había empleado en su última frase.

— Bueno, espero que esté usted mejor, Señorita Cullen. Les dejo aquí la práctica. _Espero_ que hayan escuchado con atención la explicación.

— Por supuesto, profesor— dijo un Ethan muy amablemente. El profesor, y no sabe como, le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña.

— _Clasifica las fases de la mitosis, y luego averigua de que planta estamos hablando por su manera de reproducirse, y compara los resultados de reproducción._ — le susurró su padre.

_¿No es demasiada coincidencia que nos toque clasificar las fases de la mitosis, y que encuentra __a mi cantante__ igual que os pasó a vosotros?_ — inquirió mentalmente Nessie a su padre.

Éste negó con la cabeza, y rió. Luego le explicó a Bella lo que pasaba.

Ella rió.

—_No creas, con que no te enamores de él para ir a verle por las noches_— miró a su padre— _no es tanta la coincidencia._

_Claro, _— pensó Nessie. Luego rió y negó con la cabeza. — _No enamorarme…_—susurró mentalmente mientras miraba a Ethan, que ya había empezado la práctica.

— Creerás que voy demasiado rápido o que eso no me involucre, pero, ¿ese chico que parece tener casi treinta años, es tu novio? No es que me importe ni nada, pero bueno, así puede que sepa porque me intimida tanto.

Nessie se quedó sorprendida y se recordó mentalmente si tenía la boca abierta.

— Bu-bueno, no es mi novio, pero me trata como si yo fuera su novia.

— ¿Entonces tengo que tener cuidado de no andar mucho contigo, por si acaso? — preguntó un poco en broma Ethan, mientras seguía mirando por el microscopio, y apuntaba.

_Qué letra tan bonita._ — pensó Nessie.

Ethan, levantó la mirada, y se encontró con unos ojos chocolates que lo miraban con… ¿adoración?

— No te preocupes por él, — explicó Nessie sin quitar su mirada de él. — No creo que te _mate_, porque hablemos, ni nada por el estilo. Mi pa… mi hermano— se corrigió a tiempo. — no tendría problema en explicarle que somos amigos, ¿no?

Nessie miró rápidamente a su padres, que estaban muy, muy asombrados con ella y Ethan.

— Igualmente, no me gustaría que malinterpretara mis gestos. ¿Tan solo somos compañeros, no? Bueno, tan solo hemos ido a dos clases juntos…— Ethan rodó los ojos.

Ambos se miraron suspiraron sin darse cuenta, y rieron a gusto.

Nessie, que todavía tenía la nariz entalonada, agradeció ese gesto a alguien de arriba, y pudo darse cuenta de que Ethan, era una _maravillosísima _persona.

Ambos siguieron después en un cómodo silencio, mientras trabajaban.

— _¿Qué crees que pasará?_ — le preguntó Bella mentalmente a Edward.

"_Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Se tratan como… si los dos fuesen tan delicados que se romperían en cualquier momento. Ethan siente algo extraño, como si debiera estar lejos de nuestra hija_— escribió en un papel, para que Nessie no se enterara. El profesor tenía otros problemas que resolver con otros compañeros. — _pero a la vez, se siente inclinado por ella. Es algo como lo que te pasa a tí, tu mundo gira entorno a mí. Yo soy tu punto de gravedad."_

Bella, que iba leyendo a medida que escribía, le pegó un codazo que notó _severamente_ Edward en las costillas.

—_En realidad tienes razón._ — pensó y besó sus dedos. — ¿_Y nuestra hija que siente? Y no digas que no puedes leerle la mente, que lo llevas haciendo desde que entró Ethan a la clase._

Edward rodó los ojos, y besó los dedos de su mujer.

Ella se estremeció.

Volvió a escribir. Vigiló los pensamientos del profesor.

_¿Por qué me ha tocado a dos "cazurros" como estos?_

Rió por lo bajo, y luego se puso serio.

"_Eso es lo peor. No lo sabe. ¿Sabes aquello que te expliqué que algo me hacía estar a tu lado, a protegerte? _—Bella asintió. — _Pues ella se siente protegida al lado de Ethan. _

**_

* * *

_**

_**¿Os gustó? En realidad había empezado como un one-shoot, pero es como un mini fic, no creéis? ¿Os hizo gracia la similitud entre la historia de sus padres y la suya? ¿o creéis que queda mal que se parezca tanto? Dentro de dos capítulos, os llevareis una… **__**grata**__** sorpresa.**_

_**Gracias **__**RIAADVD y a **__**princess-vampire-dwyer**__** por dejar sus opiniones. Me hicieron un gran favor, y avisandome de cualquier duda o crítica.^^**_

_**Nos vemos pronto!**_

_**Al.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hoolaa!^^**_

_**Iba a dar explicaciones pero… Nos vemos abajo (:**_

_**Al.**_

_**P.D.: Si quereis leer totalmente la historia, debeis escuchar antes de nada Michael Bublé- Keeling good, y bueno Vampire Weekend- A-Punk.**_

* * *

La hora pasó rápidamente para Ethan y Nessie, quienes habían trabajado adecuadamente, según el profesor, para Bella y Edward, había terminado más todavía, ya que habían estado disfrutando de sus recuerdos, y admirando a su hija, como sonreía cuando Ethan la miraba y reía.

El día pasó velozmente, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya era la hora de irse a casa.

— ¿Estás mejor, Nessie? — le preguntó su _tito._

— Sí. — contestó ella brevemente y feliz.

— Papá— llamó. — ¿dónde está tía Alice? Ella tiene mi Ipod.

— La verdad, — dijo un frustrado Edward— no tengo ni la menor idea.

Aunque todo el mundo supo la respuesta cuando una Alice bailarina y cantarina iba danzando hasta dónde ellos estaban.

— _You can't feel any more! __[1]_

— Ya se dónde esta mi _Ipod Nano._

Todos rieron mientras Alice seguía cantando y bailando al ritmo de _Franz Fernidand._

— ¿Me lo das? — preguntó Nessie con la mano abierta en su dirección.

Alice la taladró con la mirada, mientras se quitaba los dos cascos y lo depositaba en su palma.

— Gracias— sonrió feliz, y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

_Necesitaba_ urgentemente salir de ése mundo, y el único que podía conseguirlo era _Michael Bublé._ Así que no dudó en escuchar el principio de _feeling good._

_En realidad, yo no me estaba sintiendo bien. ¿O sí?_ Rápidamente su vista viajó por todo el aparcamiento, hasta darse cuenta de un muchacho que llevaba su mismo Ipod, pero en plateado, y movía los labios.

Leyó sus labios, y averiguó que estaba cantando A-Punk. _¿Le gustaba vampire weekend?_

En ese momento no se dio cuenta del nombre del grupo. Rió ante la tontería que había pensado.

Ahora _si que se sentía bien._ Miró como Ethan marcaba el ritmo de la batería con las cuatro extremidades, y su cabeza. Alguien le preguntó algo. Ella se quitó los auriculares.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó un chico moreno.

— ¿Perdona? — Ethan también se los había quitado.

— ¿Tocas la batería? — le preguntó Sarah. — Es que todo el mundo te estaba mirando. — sus ojos viajaron directamente, los de todos, a Nessie. Ella lentamente, viajo la vista por todo el estacionamiento y luego, decidió mirar a su padre. Él la miraba.

— No la toco. Tan sólo algunas canciones que me gustan.

— ¿Qué más sabes tocar? ¿El piano?

_Dime que sí, dime que sí, ¡dime que sí!_ — repitió en su mente y musitó sin voz, solo con los labios Reneesme mientras cerraba sus ojos y, indudablemente sin creerlo, había cruzado sus dedos.

— No. No soy un _crack_ de la música. Tan sólo conservo la guitarra de mi… bueno, de mi padre, y mi madre luego me regaló una eléctrica.

— Ah, que pena. — dijo una chica mientras le lanzaba miradas nada dulces al chico Moreno.

_BORDE._ Pensaron Ethan y Nessie.

Ésta volvió a abrir los ojos, y vio como su padre tenía los ojos como platos.

— ¿Entras? — le preguntó un poco tenso.

— Sí.

Iba cabizbaja, y con los ánimos por los suelos.

_Como sea lo que yo me estoy pensando, me meteré en un lío demasiado gordo_. Repitió en su mente.

— ¿El piano? ¿De veras? ¿Y la batería? — le preguntó Sarah a Ethan, mientras se daban cuenta de que los Cullen ya se marchaban.

— Si te soy sincero, — le dijo en un susurro en su oído. Nessie estaba poniendo toda la atención que podía dentro del Volvo por escuchar. — Sí que lo toco. Pero, no te pienses que es algo asombroso. Mi abuela me enseñó algo. Si no fuera por ella…

_Si no fuera por ella, no sé dónde estaría ahora mismo._

Y es que la abuela materna de Ethan, fue quien cuidó del pequeño y le enseñó todo lo necesario, antes de que sus padres lo traumaran de por vida, y a causa de eso, le hicieran huir siempre de cualquier sitio a donde fuera.

Al día siguiente, Nessie se entristeció porque ya no tenía la nariz entaponada a causa del agua del grifo. También se preguntó como se le pudo _entaponar_.

Hoy decidió irse en moto. Recordó que su madre, antes de ser vampiro, practicó… bueno, le gustaba la velocidad. Así que convenció para que la moto de su _tito_ se la prestaran_ por algún tiempo._ Sabía que ella no podría herirse físicamente. Así que…

_¿Para que sufrir?_ Aunque no se libró del casco.

Cuando sus padres ya habían arrancado el coche, ella bajó avisando de que se había olvidado una cosa.

_¡Mi Ipod! _Gritó mentalmente cuando iba bajando las escaleras.

Cuando, de nuevo, _Michael Bublé_, sonaba en sus oídos, bajó al ritmo las escaleras.

— ¿Sabes que si bajas así las escaleras provocarás muchos suspiros, pequeña? — le avisó su tio Emmett.

— Cállate, Emmett— le dio un zape su mujer, mientras le avisaba.

Reneesme rió.

Se puso la canción para que se repitiera, y se colocó el casco azul.

_¿Porqué me sorprende que sea mi color favorito?_[2]

Arrancó la moto, y aceleró derrapando en el garaje de los Cullen.

_¿Jacob se irá en su moto?_ Se preguntó. _Lo había evitado bastante ayer._

— _I'm feeling good!_ — gritó Reneesme dentro del casco, mientras veía como un Volvo plateado la avanzaba y se ponía delante de ella.

— Stars when you shine, You know how I feel. Scent of the pine, You know how I feel. Oh, freedom is mine. And I know how I feel. It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life For me. — Seguía cantando tan alto, que se podía escuchar desde fuera de su casco.

Cuando pegó el chillido tan bien cantado de _for me_ aceleró adelantando a los dos coches Cullen, mientras terminaba la canción:

— And I'm feeling good.

Frenó de seco, comenzando de nuevo la canción, y con el sonido de los instrumentos terminó y comenzó cantando de nuevo _Fish in the sea,_ se bajó de la moto, mientras ella seguía cantando, y el casco liberaba sus rizos cobrizos.

Todo el mundo miraba a la chica que se había bajado de esa grandiosa motocicleta, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Ethan, Michela Bublé Terminó de cantar la última frase de su canción.

Ella la repitió.

— _I'm feeling so good._

Un muy malhumorado Edward bajó de su Volvo, todavía en marcha, en dirección a su hija.

Ella, que sabía que le caería un muy buen castigo, lo de después no supo porqué sucedió.

Arrancó la moto, el casco cayó, lo recogió y aceleró dejando a un Edward estupefacto y _demasiado_ enojado.

— ¿Subes? — preguntó a Ethan, que la miraba demasiado sorprendido por como había hecho su aparición por la mañana. — ¡Deprisa! — le espetó mientras le tiraba el casco, y veía que todos los Cullen venían a impedir lo que iba a suceder.

Michael Bublé le había dicho que _debía_ sentirse bien. Y siguió sonando la canción ya que había puesto que se repitiera.

Ethan, mientras, se puso el casco, sin abrochárselo, bajó la visera, y se sentó en el asiento de detrás de la moto, mientras se agarraba de la cintura de Reneesme.

_¡Esta chica esta loca!_

Todos los Cullen corrieron _un poco_ más deprisa de lo normal, pero no pudieron evitar que Nessie huyera de ellos, con un chico inocente.

— Esa niña se va a llevar un buen castigo— musitó Edward con los nervios y su enfado en crecimiento. Su Ipod cayó a los pies de su padre.

_Mientras…_

— ¿Cómo has tenido el valor para hacer eso? — le preguntó con voz muy alta para que lo escuchara por encima del ruido de la motocicleta.

— No me preguntes como, pero lo he hecho.

— Tu hermano estaba algo…

— ¿enfadado? ¿Disgustado? ¿Enojado? ¿Algo? Te entiendo— rió ella.

— Igualmente, me gustó.

Frenó en seco, cuando se dio cuenta a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

A _su _prado.

_Aunque en realidad… Por una vez voy a aprovechar por ser __su_ _imprimación._

— ¿Sabes lo que es el salto de acantilado?

Nessie no sabía porqué se sentía tan atraído por él, y con su olor, y su cuerpo en contacto, no lo había matado ya.

_Mientras, seguía conduciendo a una velocidad __relativamente_ _alta._

— Edward. — le avisó Bella, cuando todo el mundo lo miraba. Parecía que echaba humo por las orejas.

Bella entendía a su hija, _ella también había escapado de vampiros en una moto._

— ¿Estás de su parte? ¡No me digas que no! ¡Bella! — le espetó demasiado nervioso para moderar su tono de voz con su mujer— ¡se ha escapado con su "tua cantante"! ¡AL SEGUNDO DIA DE CONOCERSE! ¡¿Y TÚ TE PONES DE TU PARTE?!

Suerte que la gente ya se había ido del lugar, cuando vieron la cara de Edward… y Jacob.

— ¡No me _chilles_, Edward Cullen! ¡No estoy de su parte! ¡Tan solo sé, que necesitaba irse, y no ha tenido otra manera de hacerlo! Es mi hija tanto como tuya, ¡así que no tienes derecho para hablarme de esa manera! — discutió Bella.

— ¡Jacob! — gritó Edward todavía viendo a su mujer. — Ve en busca de Reneesme, tráela, y EVITA que vuelva a ver a ese tal ETHAN.

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos menos Edward y Jacob. — ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes evitar que se vea con él!

— ¿y qué prefieres? ¿ Qué se lo lleve y lo mate? Te recuerdo que es alguien _muy importante_ para tu hija, Bella.

— Edward, nunca pensé que podrías decir eso. ¡Es tu hija, por el amor de dios! Sabes de sobras que antes de matarlo, ¡lo besaría!

— ¡¿Qu-qué?! — gritó ahora Jacob.

Nadie pudo retener a Jake cuando salió corriendo en busca de su imprimación.

_Y mientras, en los acantilados…_

— Reneesme, ¿por qué te llaman Nessie? — preguntó Ethan escalando el pequeño acantilado, mientras se limpiaba las gafas.

— Bueno, es un apodo que me puso Jacob cuando nací. — ella le informó.

_¡¿ Cu-Cuando nació?! ¿Cómo que cuando nació?_

— ¿Cuándo na-naciste? — preguntó asombrado.

— Bueno, en realidad…— _¿Cómo salgo de esta?_ — Ellos dicen que volví a nacer, cuando Jacob se nos unió. Estaba muy… _apegada_ a mi hermano, y cuando Jake apareció en mi vida, era como otra persona, era _feliz_— _Eso ya no lo sé_—, dicen que volví a nacer, ygual que él.

_Luego, rió._

— ¿Sabes que me _quería matar_ cuando "_nací_"? — volvió a reir Nessie.

— Mmm…— murmuró Ethan. El juego de pregunta-respuesta, le estaba mostrando algo de esa chica. Se estaban conociendo.

Aunque para Nessie, era distinto. Su lado menos… humano, le había hecho _secuestrar_ a Ethan, y llevárselo, aunque, su lado más… _humano_, también hubiese hecho eso. _Aunque sé de seguro, que NOM LO MATARIA, por mucha sed, que sienta al estar a su lado. Quizás solo fue la primera vez que lo vi, esa reacción, más fuerte que mi padre… En realidad, soy una medio vampira, no puedo sentir esa sed tan grande…_

Y en realidad tenía razón.

— ¿Y cómo te tengo que llamar a ti? ¿Con tu segundo nombre, Carlie? — Le interrumpió Ethan sus cavilaciones.

Ella se estremeció. _No debería haberle dicho mi nombre completo_.

— Así sólo me llama mi padre. — pero le gustó ese nombre en sus labios. — Y mi hermano. — dijo luego, de que se diera cuenta de que las dos personas tenían el mismo nombre, Edward. — Llámame Carlie. O mejor, llámame C. O bueno… RNC.

— En tal caso…— pensó el apodo más divertido. — Erre Ene Ce (RNC), No me parece bueno esto. Te meterás en un buen lío. — le ofreció su punto de vista— ¿Y si se enfadan?

— ¿Y si se enfadan contigo? —preguntó ella.

— Tranquila, conmigo es imposible. Mi madre le da un poquito igual. Tan solo le importa que mi padre no nos encuentre. Mi padre es como si no existiera, y por eso me mudo tanto. Tan solo mi abuela se sentirá decepcionada. — luego miró a Nessie. — Aunque, bueno, si le digo la razón… En que escapabas de tus hermanos, para pasar un día de diversión con alguien que tiene una vida social nula, puede que lo entienda. — y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido? — preguntó Nessie, que se sentía demasiado cómoda con ese humano cerca. ¿Porqué, pese a esa atracción, al día siguiente, no quería matarlo?

— Ostras, Carlie, esto no me parece bien. — susurró Ethan, mientras miraba del acantilado para abajo.

Nessie ya había saltado desde ese acantilado. Tenía suerte de que haya sitios como estos, iguales a La Push. Era una de las cosas que querían. Sí, ella y Jake.

— Tu tran…— su vista se nubló por un momento. — Dios mío…— _por eso me sentía tan cómoda._ — deprisa, debemos tirarnos, _ya_. — le ordenó cogiéndole de la mano.

— ¡Reneesme Carlie Cullen! ¡No me hagas buscarte hasta arriba! — grito un enfurecido Jacob, mientras Jasper le intentaba apaciguar con rayos y olas de tranquilidad.

_Mi tito y Jacob están aquí._ — Pensó de repente demasiado nerviosa.

— ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ethan, pasando la mano delante de los ojos de Reneesme.

— ¡Corre! — dijo Nessie— no mires abajo. No preguntes y dame tus gafas.

— ¡¿Qué?! — preguntó el avisado Ethan.

— ¡Dámelas! — le espetó con toda la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas _¿Era esto posible? ¿Podía tener yo, __subidones [3]__ de adrenalina?_ — ¡Tenemos que saltar!

— Dios mío, ¡nos han encontrado! — gritó Ethan, mientras veía a un enfurecido Jacob correr hacia ellos y a un Jasper intentándolo retener.

— ¡Salta! — le volvió a repetir.

Esta vez, fue Ethan, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de _Carlie_, y se lanzaron al vacío de nuevo dejándolos atrás…

_Y cayeron…_

…_cayeron…_

…_y entraron al agua como una aguja._

Ethan se sentía realmente bien. Las olas los mecían de un lado a otro, mientras que Nessie aferraba su mano a su amigo y la otra sus delicadas gafas.

Nessie ayudó a salir a Ethan, que todavía tenia estragos del subidón de adrenalina.

— Ti-tienes… que de-decirme… como haces esto. —le dijo un Ethan respirando entrecortadamente. — De veras, no se de donde sacas las fuerzas para…

— No ha tiempo para hablar. — le avisó una Reneesme que se dio cuenta de quienes les habían seguido el paso.

— ¿Y mi gafas? — preguntó Ethan.

— ¿Me las prestas? — le preguntó Nessie, mientras se las colocaba en la cabeza, a modo de diadema, ya que el pelo suelto le caía por la cara, empapado, mientras recogía la moto inclinada en la arena, y la ponía en marcha, de un golpe al pedal. — no me quedan tan bien… pero… ¿subes? — le preguntó sonriendo de lado, igual que su padre.

Ethan, que se había quedado estático ante la belleza que tenía delante, se subió corriendo a la moto, sin casco, y se abrazó a la cintura mojada de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar el sol? — le preguntó Nessie sarcásticamente, derrapando. Estaba nublado.

— Cualquier sitio, menos este. — le contestó un Ethan asustado.

— Pues al parque sea dicho.

Aceleró la moto, con un gran estruendo, y se inclinó para poder coger más velocidad.

— ¡Ethan! — le llamó, en medio del gran ruido de la moto. — ¿Te parece que vayamos primero a tu casa? No querría que te resfriaras…—_ Y también a que me dejes descansar. Necesito un respiro de tu olor, tu embriagante, excitante, aromático, y sabroso olor. Mi __tito__ ya no está aquí para ayudarme._

— ¿Y contigo qué pasa? — le preguntó Ethan.

— Yo no me resfriaré, tenlo por seguro.

_

* * *

_

_[1]: Una amiga y yo hicimos algunos videos cuando nos aburrimos… En uno, habíamos hecho el videoclip de Cant' stop feeling, y me recordó a Alice, en ese momento, de ahí que lo pusiera._

_[2]: No sé si es su color favorito, pero como a Edward le encanta, a Bella igual y ami, es mi color favorito, pensé que porque no, podría ponerlo. En fín, si alguien sabe el color, que me lo diga, y lo cambiaré.^^_

_[3] Las palabras subrayadas, en realidad, iba en cursiva, aunque, como a veces eran pensamientos, no podía ponerlas, pensé que subrayándolas, se verían destacadas como en cursiva y normal._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, En realidad, todavía no he terminado de los exámenes. Justo cuando el día que venía de la UPC (Universidad Politécnica de Cataluña), de un proyecto que hace nuestro Instituto, me avisan de que el examen es… ¡aplazado hasta el viernes! Me veis a mí, atareada y con los nervios de punta, porque, admitámoslo, la historia no es lo mío (igual que geografía:$)En fín… que nos añadieron más paginas de otro libro, ya que lo hacíamos el viernes… Un embrollo, sumándole el examen de Matemáticas de hoy…**_

_**Bueno, no os aburro más, con esto os explico que no sé, en realidad, cuándo podré subir. Éste era el último capítulo que tenía escrito, y bueno, si esta historia no gusta… dejaré de escribir, para centrarme más en las otras, que también las tengo abandonadísimas por mi tiempo TT**_

_**En fin…**_

_**Beeeeeesos, cuidaros y divertiros, que mañana es vierneeeeess!**_

_**Al.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bueno, después de muuuuuuchos contratiempos y problemas, ¡aquí está el capi!**_

**_Tenía unas ganas de escribir este capítulo... Creo que es algo que se necesita saber, porque a partir de este es cuando empieza ... "toda la acción"_**

**_Bueno, aquí os lo dejo._**

* * *

— _¡Ethan! — le llamó, en medio del gran ruido de la moto. — ¿Te parece que vayamos primero a tu casa? No querría que te resfriaras…— Y también a que me dejes descansar. Necesito un respiro de tu olor, tu embriagante, excitante, __aromático, y sabroso olor._

— _¿Y contigo qué pasa? — le preguntó Ethan._

— _Yo no me resfriaré, tenlo por seguro._

Nessie continuó conduciendo a una alta velocidad, hasta que derrapó cerca del arcén de tierra.

— Pensé que… bueno, no sé dónde está tu casa…— dijo no muy segura de que debía hacer eso.

— Bájate. — ordenó Ethan. — ¡Va! — cantó mientras daba pequeños empujoncitos a Nessie desde atrás. Ésta se preguntó el porque ya no sentía esa gran ansia por la sangre de Ethan, mientras veía al chico desplazarse del asiento de atrás, al de delante de la moto. Aún noto la atracción, pero ya no es tan fuerte… ¿porqué?

— ¿Subes, muñeca? — Preguntó Ethan, al mismo momento que le quitaba las gafas-diadema a Nessie, y se las ponía dónde debían ir. — Oye, que lo decía en broma. — se disculpó, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

¿Me he pasado con la broma? ¿Demasiada confianza? Se preguntó Ethan.

Ahora si que siento que Ethan está a mi lado.

Nessie movió la cabeza a ambos lados, y luego se subió a la moto. Se tensó.

— ¿Sabes llevarla? — preguntó un poco angustiada de que sufriera él, un accidente.

— En realidad, tengo una. Es azul— rió sutilmente. — Pero, le dije a mi… madre de que me llevara al instituto el primer día para ver que tal iba todo. Sería un poco extraño ir el primer día con esa moto.

— Bueno, restándole que no conozco esa moto, no puedo decirlo, aunque sí. Ya has visto como se han quedado hoy…

Ambos rieron.

— Bueno, agárrate, muñeca. —repitió intentando sonar rudo.

— Por tu seguridad— y por la mía— no digas eso.

— Vale— tragó saliva Ethan.

Arrancó la moto, y se deslizó dejando la marca de la rueda trasera en el suelo, mientra giraba en contradirreción.

— Mi casa esta por el otro lado. — respondió Ethan a una pregunta sin hacer.

Nessie asintió rozando la camiseta mojada de Ethan.

¿Pararía algo si me quito la camiseta? Es algo- por no decir demasiado- incómodo.

— Oye, ¿pasaría algo si…— preguntó sobre el ruido de la moto, mientras se apuntaba a la camiseta.

— Como tú veas…

— No sé, — le dijo él— Vas tú detrás. Quizás te será algo incómodo.

— No… creo. — Ella suspiró, y a Ethan se le nubló un momento la vista. En ese momento, en que intentó frenar, para quitarse la camiseta, ya que le estorbaba y no podía concentrarse en la carretera, sucedió.

La moto, en una curva cerrada, empezó a tambalearse, hasta que Nessie, en un intento de coger el manillar de la moto, se abalanzó hacia delante, provocando de Ethan, ya casi fuera de la moto por sus movimientos, saliera despedido de ella. Rennesme, asustada, saltó de ella rápidamente, demasiado, y cogió a Ethan en el aire, evitando que cayera al suelo de cara. Miles de imágenes saltaron a su cabeza, en todas Ethan caía muerto y sangrando. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y Ethan salio de los brazos de Rennesme, rodando por la carretera.

La motocicleta cayó, arrastrándose por la carretera, hasta que topó con un árbol, y se apagó.

_Tío__ Jass me matará._

Nessie, que se había levantado, pues es la que más cerca de la moto había caído, comprobó que, rota, rota, no estaba. Ahora, que funcionara, no estaría del todo segura.

_¿Ethan?_

Nessie miró a ambos lados, y escuchó un suave latido allá a lo lejos, dónde un cuerpo estaba retorcido.

Corrió a su lado, y movió el cuerpo, sabiendo que su abuelo le recomendó que en un accidente no lo hiciera, vio el rostro de Ethan, raspado por el accidente.

Se tapó la nariz lo más que pudo. Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

— vamos, Ethan, esto no tiene gracia. — Aunque si quieres que te mate… ¡Vamos Nessie, para! — Ethan, va, muévete— dijo ya un poco harta, mientras movía el hombro de éste. — ¿Ethan? — susurró ahora, quitándose la mano de su boca, y poniéndola en el corazón de éste. Lo notaba débil, pero fuerte a la vez, suave y permanente. Dormía. ¿Porqué estaba durmiendo, verdad?

Llevó la mano a la nariz de Ethan, y de ahí no salía nada.

Nessie movió de nuevo el cuerpo de éste, pero no contestaba ¿Lo habré matado?

— Ethan no me dejes— suplicaba, mientras sus manos volaban por el cuerpo del chico, sin hacer nada,

Su rostro estaba plagado de lágrimas. Escuchaba su corazón, y su respiración volvió demasiado lenta.

Aún así, se preocupaba porque no estuviera muerto, porque no lo estaba.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro intentando quitar las lágrimas que impedían ver el rostro de Ethan, pero éstas se mezclaron con la sangre del chico en las manos de Rennesme. Y cayeron a su boca.

Nessie probó la sangre que juró nunca probar. Aunque fuese con sus lágrimas, el fuego ya le consumía por dentro.

_Mientras…_

— Carlisle— llamó Alice, después de tener la visión del accidente, y más tarde de Nessie matando al pobre de Ethan. — Sí, tenemos problemas. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué ha esta ahí?! — preguntó alterada. — ¿Cómo…— fue interrumpida— es verdad, no hay tiempo, en seguida voy con Bella para allá. Sí, Edward irá más tarde con el resto de la familia. Vale, le diré a Bella que su hija esta algo grabe.

Alice corrió en busca de Bella, y por el camino, ordenó a Edward que cuando terminaran las clases, fueran rápido a la mansión. Ella y Bella ya se iba, y que cómo no hiciera caso, se las vería con ella más tarde, y una vez ya le pasó algo parecido. Alice vio como se estremecía y en una visión, Edward llevaba su Volvo, y miraba el reloj del coche. Dos minutos después de salir de la última clase.

— ¡Bella, Bella! — gritó cuando estuvo a salvo de todos, y dirigiéndose a su queridísimo Porsche. — Nessie, Nessie, tenemos que irnos. Ya te lo contaré por el camino.

_Dos minutos antes…_

— Acaba de llamar tu tía Alice, tu madre y ella vienen para aquí. — avisó su abuelo a su nieta.

— Vale…

— Nessie, estará bien. No le hiciste nada.

— Pero… Pero…— volvía a llorar. De fondo sonaba Never sea Never de The Fray. No sabía de dónde salía. ¿Se habría dejado la abuela Esme encendida la radio? — Imagina que no llego a… no sé, imagina que no llegas a pasar por ahí cazando. Imagina que no nos encuentras, aunque estuviéramos tan cerca de la mansión, imagina que llego a morderle… Ya probé su sangre. Te defraudé. Él tubo el acci… ¡Por mi culpa esta así! — lloraba a lágrima suelta Nessie, a los pies de la cama.

Ethan permanecía en la cama con sábanas blancas, inconsciente, con la cara raspada.

— Rennesme, ¿cómo te lo tengo que decir? — perdió los nervios sutilmente su abuelo. — Te he explicado, que si no hubiese sido por ti, estaría muerto. Esta inconsciente por el cansancio, por el susto, o por el golpe contra tu cuerpo. ¡Está durmiendo! Si no hubiese sido por ti ahora…

— Carlisle— susurró el nombre de su abuelo. — Probé su sangre. Bebí su sangre. No le mordí, pero bebí su sangre. No he sido tan fuerte como tú, o como mi padre.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Rennesme! — gritó su madre, abalanzándose contra su hija a una velocidad sumamente inhumana. — ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó cuando cogió el rostro mojado de su hija. — ¿Carlisle?

— Él esta bien. — informó el doctor, mirando al chico. — Tan solo se ha desmayado. Tendremos que pensar como llevarle… ¿Sabes de…

— Mamá, bebí su sangre. — interrumpió Nessie. — la bebí… la bebí, la probé… Os defraudé. Pensé que sería fuerte. No sentía esa atracción, ésa… ansía como el primer día, y no lo entiendo, pero cuando sangró… no pude… no… pude, mamá, ¡no pude!

— Tranquila, Nessie, tranquila— cantaba su madre acunando a su hija, del mismo tamaño que ella.

— Carlisle— musitó Bella bajo. Nessie se estaba durmiendo, de tanto llorar.

— Creo que su lado humano compensa. Es extraño. Cuando la sangre de Ethan canta para ella, su lado vampiro sale, pero al segundo día, su lado humano, la hace estabilizarse, pero perdió el control cuando empezó a sangrar… No sé como pudo contenerse. Es peor que a nosotros. No tiene lado intermedio. O es vampiro o es humano, y varía. No me preguntes el porqué. Lo he descubierto cuando la he encontrado. Estaba en la otra punta del bosque, acunando el cuerpo de Ethan. Con toda la cara llena de su sangre, y lamiendo sus heridas.

Todos enmudecieron ante la historia.

— Ma… mamá… de-déjame con Ethan. Quiero dormir… con él… quiero estar… cuando despierte…. Quiero…

— Vale, vale…— la tranquilizó Bella. Nessie empezaba a divagar cosas un poco incoherentes. Estaba medio dormida.

Todos dejaron la habitación, y Nessie durmió tranquilamente.

— Carlisle— llamó Rosalie, ya en la salida— Ya vamos. Sí— miró a Edward que parecía que se subía por las paredes. — Mejor que Jasper no se aleje de él.

Colgó al cabo de un minuto de hablar.

— Vamos, — ordenó Edward. — no hables y conduce.

— ¡Eh! — gritó Rosalie. — Por mucho que seas "Edward" — se mofó del nombre— no tienes derecho ha hablarme así ¿te queda claro?

Edward estaba más enfadado que antes.

— Jasper, — llamó Rosalie sin despegar la vista de Edward. Él había vuelto con Jacob no hacía mucho. — lleva a Edward en su coche. Yo y Emmett iremos en el Mercedes. Procura que esté tranquilo y que baje sus humos. Si ves que no cambia…— giró la vista hacia su "hermano de sangre" — de parecer, utiliza tu don en su contra.

— Pero Rosalie…— se quejó un poco Jasper. Odiaba hacer sufrir a la gente, cuando no se lo merecía. A veces Emmett se lo merecía.

— Jasper. — susurró. — Hazlo.

Todos condujeron hasta la mansión, y Jasper no tuvo que utilizar su don para mal. Emanaba paz por todas partes.

_Y en la mansión…_

Ethan se sentía muy cómodo en esa cama, y sentía un calor muy cálido entre sus brazos.

Se desesperezó, e intentó moverse, pero un tirón en su brazo le hizo retroceder en su movimiento. Un dolor sumamente audible empezó a formársele en la parte posterior de la cabeza, llevándose el brazo bueno hacía el lugar. Un peso cayó a su pecho tras un murmullo. Fijó la vista.

— ¿Carlie? — preguntó. — ¿Rennesme, eres tú? — bisbiseó bajito, moviendo el brazo de la bonita chica que se quejaba.

Ethan no sabía, que todos los vampiros, incluso los que ya habían llegado, y con un lector de mentes añadido, los estaban escuchando.

— Oye, ¡Despierta! — gritó flojito. — ¡No sé dónde estamos! Dios, esta mujer duerme como un tronco.

— No soy una mujer, _todavía_.

— Hombre, — anunció Ethan teatralmente, mirando al cielo y levantando el brazo bueno. — la bella durmiente despertó.

Nessie que todavía tenía la voz un poco rasposa por el sueño, se la aclaró y habló:

— Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estamos en mi casa.

Ethan dejó de pensar. Luego, abrió la boca para decir algo… pero no salió nada de ella.

— ¿Qué hago yo en tu casa? — luego miró bien la habitación— ¿Estás segura que no estamos en un hospital? Esto se parece demasiado. Además, mírame, tengo el brazo…— dijo mientras lo levantaba. — ¡lo tengo vendado! — dijo asombrado mientras lo contemplaba. — No me acuerdo… ¿qué pasó?

— Antes o después de que te secuestrara.

— No es un secuestro cuando la persona quiere. — murmuró un poco ausente Ethan, mirando su cuerpo y la habitación. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Abajo, Edward estaba agarrado por Emmett, y Jacob estaba respirando lo más tranquilo que podía gracias a Bella. — Es decir, — chasqueó la lengua— me refiero… Qué no me obligaste, yo me subí…

— Tranquilo, te entiendo. — se mofó Carlie del intento de Ethan. — Se que provoco ese estado.

Ya habían vuelto a las típicas bromas.

— Oh sí, me _deslumbras_ con tanta frecuencia. — divulgó falsamente.

Nessie rió por lo que dijo. _Deslumbras. A mamá, papá la deslumbrada con mucha facilidad. _

Edward seguía atento, igual que el resto de la familia, la conversación. Aunque él tenía la ventaja de saber los pensamientos de su hija y del chico.

— Bueno, — llamó la atención Ethan— No sé qué ha pasado. ¿No se supone que íbamos a ir a mi casa a buscar ropa seca? — preguntó.

— ¿No te acuerdas… d-de nada? — preguntó Nessie.

_Quizás me salve. Puede que no recuerde nada de mí… salto, y puede que no le haya pasado nada con mi don… Solo son quizás._

— No… bueno, ¿He saltado de un acantilado?

— Sí.

— He conducido una… ¿moto? — preguntó un poco indeciso.

Nessie respiró.

— Sí. — contestó en un suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

— Eh. — llamó Ethan. Empezaba a recordar algo. — No pasa nada. Sea lo que sea, tú no tienes la culpa, ¿vale?

— Pero si no sabes que ha pasado. — inquirió un poco molesta Nessie.

_Ahora que no me venga con la modestia._

— Pero si sé, que yo conducía la motocicleta, — se señaló el brazo— y sea lo que nos haya pasado, — utilizó el plural. Aunque no sabía si era lo correcto. — O lo que me haya pasado. Tú no tienes la culpa.

— Ethan, si de verdad me aprecias, por favor, no intentes quitarle importancia.

Bella escuchó el comentario de su hija, y recordó un momento de su vida con Edward.

Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

_¿Cómo puede recordar algo así en este momento?_ Aunque luego le mandó un beso, y se acercó a ella, ya más tranquilo.

— Rennesme— utilizó Ethan su nombre completo. Tuve un fogonazo en su mente. Una imagen de él muerto. Edward jadeó. — ¿Me he muerto? Es decir, he tenido un accidente, de eso estoy seguro, pero, ¿por qué recuerdo una imagen de yo muerto?

Nessie enmudeció.

_¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Fue mi don?_

— Eh… eso es porque… bueno, tienes una contusión— dijo, colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza de Ethan. Éste se encogió ante el dolor. — Lo siento. — musitó Nessie. — Puede que sea algo por el golpe, ¿no crees?

— Rennesme, si de verdad me aprecias, contéstame, por favor, ¿crees que soy tonto? — preguntó Ethan, con las mismas palabras que ella anteriormente

— Voy a subir— anunció Edward.

— No. Iré yo. — dijo Jake.

— No creo que sea buena idea…

— Ethan, venga. Ya esta.

— ¿Has llorado? — preguntó Ethan tras mirar en sus ojos _[N/A: no sé si puede ser cierto. Si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga] rojos._

— No. — dijo ella, tras buscar alguna lágrima que quedara por ahí— será la alergia al polvo.

— Que no me chupo el dedo, Carlie. — se quejó Ethan.

— Bueno, vale. Es que pensé que estabas muerto. Cuando… cuando la moto empezó a zarandearse, no sé, empezaste a sangrar… no respondías…

Nessie recordó su sangre, y una ráfaga de dolor y decepción por ella misma la abordó. Nuevas lágrimas llegaron a sus mejillas.

— Nessie, eh, mírame— ordenó Ethan. Al ver que no respondía le elevó el rostro con las manos. Nessie no vio ese contacto antes, y se tensó al sentir el pulso del chico. — Oye, estoy bien, estoy aquí. ¿Vale? —No me ha pasado nada. Estoy bien. _Estamos bien_.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no quería abrir la boca. Tenía _sed_. Y precisamente de la sangre que ya había probado. De nuevo, se sintió terriblemente triste por lo que había hecho.

— Por favor…— las palabras le quemaban la garganta. No quería decirlo, pero sabía que sería lo mejor. _Para todos. Para ella. Para Jake._ — Creo que… No nos conocemos de nada… es mejor… que… mantengamos la distancia…— las lágrimas la ahogaban. — Para que no vuelva a pasar…

— Oye, ¡me quieres escuchar! ¡No ha pasado nada! — gritó Ethan. — ¿Qué es un esguince? ¡Cómo si en mi vida yo no hubiese tenido esguinces…!— se quejó. No quería perder esa amistad tan cómoda.

— Ethan, de veras, es lo mejor. — susurró levantándose de la cama. — mi padre… bueno, mi hermano te llevará a tu casa. Espero que estés mejor. — con todas sus fuerzas, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, dónde estaba la herida, cosa que ella no recordaba. La sangre seca se mezcló con la saliva de Nessie de sus labios, y le escoció a Ethan. Aunque quizás lo que le escoció fue ese gesto. _Ella quiere mantener la distancia. Es por su novio. No quiere ser mi amiga._ Se martilleaba Ethan la mente con frases ilógicas.

— Total, no pasa nada. Nos veremos en clase. Tan sólo que es mejor que no… nos veamos fuera del horario escolar, nos ahorraremos…— Se interrumpió ella misma. — Y no digas que no ha pasado nada, hazlo por mí.

Él asintió. En ese momento, entró todos los Cullen a la habitación, y Jacob se llevó a Nessie fuera. Lloraba desconsolada.

El resto de los Cullen hablaron con Ethan, y Carlisle lo revisó. Bella le preguntó dónde vivía, para que ella le pudiese llevar. Edward también se ofreció.

— Leeré sus pensamientos. — murmuró a una velocidad ininteligible. Ethan no se inmutó.

Nessie entró en su habitación, y se tumbó en su cama. Iba a hacer una locura, pero así seguro, no estropearía más las cosas.

— Jake, átame.

— ¿qué? — preguntó el desconcertado. — ¿Quieres que te ate?

— Sí, lo has entendido bien. — ella tenía un pañuelo rojo en su mano. — A la cama.

* * *

— Nessie, no sé si esto es correcto…

— Así me ahorro menos dolor al no mirar por la ventana. — le informó suspicaz. Intentó sonar suspicaz. Pero no lo consiguió.

— Pero puedes desatarte tu misma.

— No si lo atas lo suficientemente fuerte.

Jacob ató el último nudo, y empezó a sentir de nuevo esa rabia por el chico, que hacía sentirse de esa manera a su Nessie.

— ¿Dónde vas? — preguntó ella, cuando él estaba en la puerta.

— No te preocupes. — sonrió Jacob.

— No. Sea lo que sea que estés pensando.

— Tranquila, solo voy a hablar con él.

— No puedes hablar con él. — inquirió con risa nerviosa. Se iba levantar de la cama pero no podía. — ¡No!

— Es por tu bien…

— ¡No!

Ethan escuchó el grito de Nessie e instintivamente giró su cuerpo.

— Ella está bien. — dijo Edward. — Vamos.

Ethan no lo creía_. Ella no gritaba por cualquier cosa_. Sabía que no debía meterse _más_ entre esa familia, pero algo lo hacía estar… conectado con Nessie.

— Será mejor que no te veas con Nessie, Ethan. — susurró una voz a su espalda. — Por el bien de todos, y por el de ella.

* * *

_**¿os gustó? El problema es que, quizás pasan las cosas demasiado deprisa, pero... no sabía por dónde cortar el capi, esta algo sobrecargado, ¿no creeis?**_

**_En fin, GRACIAS a TODOS por los que me animaron a seguir, y pese a las dudas de hacer este capi o no, siguieron ahí._**

**_Un beso,_**

**_Al._**


	6. Chapter 6

Para leer este capítulo, y _**sentirlo**_, os sugiero que escuchéis de fondo siempre, Estas canciones:

_**New moon Score- Memories of Edward. **__**Edward lieves. You're alive.**_

Cuando se terminen las tres, volver a repetir. Yo lo hice siempre con _**Edward lieves,**_ y, tan solo estaba escribiendo, pero lloré.

* * *

— _Será mejor que no te veas con Nessie, Ethan. — susurró una voz a su espalda. — Por el bien de todos, y por el de ella._

Ethan iba en el coche recordando la conversación de Nessie.

— _Ethan, venga. Ya esta._

— _¿Has llorado? — pregunté tras mirar en sus ojos rojos. _

— _No. — dijo ella, buscando alguna lágrima que quedara por ahí— será la alergia al polvo._

— _Que no me chupo el dedo, Carlie. — me quejé. _

— _Bueno, vale. Es que pensé que estabas muerto. Cuando… cuando la moto empezó a zarandearse, no sé, empezaste a sangrar… no respondías…_

_Nuevas lágrimas llegaron a sus mejillas. ¿Pero porqué lloraba?_

— _Nessie, eh, mírame— ordené. Al ver que no respondía le acaricié la mejilla, levantando su rostro. Se tensó, e iba a quitar la mano, pero ella inclinó inconscientemente el rostro débilmente. — Oye, estoy bien, estoy aquí. ¿Vale? No me ha pasado nada. Estoy bien. __Estamos __bien. — hice énfasis en el estamos._

_Su intento de sonreír, quedó atrapado por un semblante desgarrado por el esfuerzo… ¿de qué?_

— _Por favor…— lo dijo como si no quisiese. — Creo que… No nos conocemos de nada… es mejor… que… mantengamos la distancia…— las lágrimas la ahogaban. — Para que no vuelva a pasar…_

— _Oye, ¡me quieres escuchar! ¡No ha pasado nada! — grité. No iba a permitir que esto nos… "separara". Éramos amigo, bueno compañeros, aunque en realidad. ¡Yo no podía perderla! — ¿Qué es un esguince? ¡Cómo si en mi vida yo no hubiese tenido esguinces…!— No quería perder esa amistad tan cómoda._

— _Ethan, de veras, es lo mejor. — susurró levantándose de la cama._

_En ese momento, las palabras de Jake, consiguieron hacerme entrar en razón._

— _**Es lo mejor, Ethan. No puedes meterte en una relación… — una mirada de su hermano lo cayó. ¿No lo aceptaba? — Para Nessie, es mejor que seáis solo… compañeros. **_

_Aunque perfectamente se notaba que estaba diciendo: Vete, que no te queremos aquí. Lejos._

_¿Nessie quería eso? ¿De veras que deseaba que me largara lejos? Aunque no la conocía de nada, me dolía que la única persona que me había calado hondo desde un principio… no me quisiera, para nada, a su lado._

_¿Qué podía hacer? Desaparecer. Irme con la abuela. Iría a buscar a Kathy. Así tendría a alguien que cuidar. Y alguien que cuidara de mí. ¿Pero que me estaba pasando?_

* * *

Ethan miraba ausentemente la ventana del Volvo, mientras Edward conducía y Bella le acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto.

— Ethan, ¿estás bien?

— Sí. — contestó como un autómata.

— No está bien— murmuró Edward a una velocidad imposible. Aunque Ethan tampoco lo hubiese escuchado, seguía _ausente_.

_Cada metro que recorren las ruedas, es un pedacito chiquitito de mi corazón que es desgarrado. Un hueco pequeño que se había ido forjando con el paso de las horas, y que ahora se rellenaba con __ausencia._

_Poco antes…_

Nessie estaba forcejeando lo máximo posible con el nudo que le había hecho Jacob. _¿Porqué yo luego me puse las esposas que tenía Rose y Emmett? ¿Por qué intenté protegerme para hacerme más daño? _Edward estaba en el coche escuchando todo, incluso los pensamientos de su hija_. _Los nervios le impedían hacerlo bien. Jake seguía hablando abajo.

— Ethan, Nessie y tú… bueno, ella está un poco…

No había manera. Intentó quitarlo con los dientes, pero se mordió ella misma, y del dolor, se le escapó un chillido y arrancó el trozo de la cama.

Ethan escuchó el ruido y el chillido, y no dejó ni terminar a Jacob. Andó con Bella hacía el Volvo, y me metió en él, como un robot.

Antes, dejó escapar un pequeño, pero para todos los Cullen audible, suspiro de tristeza.

Nessie bajó todo lo deprisa que puso, con el trozo de cama. Había estado tanto tiempo entrenando para no utilizar su fuerza o velocidad, para que nadie se diese cuenta, que ahora se había puesto nerviosa y no canalizaba sus potenciales habilidades.

Corrió escaleras abajo, intentando parar a Ethan, decirle que no tenía porque hacerle caso, pero no pudo. Estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, cuando unos fuertes y ardientes brazos la_ retenieron_. Ella forcejeó, y _lo vio_ pasar, en el coche de sus padres.

Cada metro que él se alejaba, notaba una parte de su corazón quebrarse, y esa necesidad que había crecido dentro de ella, iba aumentando, aunque la atracción por su sangre, tras probarla, acrecentaba mucho más.

Dejó de luchar contra Jake, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista a los ojos de Ethan.

Ethan, miró a Nessie, que estaba abrazada a Jacob, mientras éste le susurraba cosas al oído.

— Nessie, para, por favor.

Ella lloraba en silencio, hasta que el coche desapareció y ella se derrumbó en los brazos de Jacob.

_En casa de Ethan…_

— Bueno…— comenzó Bella.

— ¿Nessie no irá mañana al Instituto, no? — interrumpió Ethan.

Sus padres se miraron.

— No creo. Y tú tampoco deberías ir…

— ¿Por esto? — preguntó indicando su pie. — No pasa nada. De pequeño solía caerme con _demasiada frecuencia_.

Suspiró.

_Nessie no irá mañana. Ni yo tampoco._

— Gracias. Bueno, nos veremos… _por ahí_.

— Adiós Ethan. — se despidió Bella un poco triste. Le caía bien el chico.

— Encantando de conocerte. — educadamente dijo adiós Edward.

Ethan entró en su casa, y vio por la ventana como el Volvo se iba.

Aunque en realidad, sólo habían desaparecido del alcance de Ethan.

— Ya no nos ve. ¿Lo oyes? — preguntó Edward.

— Sí.

Los vampiros escucharon toda la conversación.

— Abuela, ¿está mamá en casa? — preguntó yendo a la cocina. Estaba cocinando.

— No. Se ha ido a hacer no se qué para el viaje. Nos iremos dentro de dos días. ¡Ay! Cariño, ¡¿qué te ha pasado?! — se estresó su abuela, dejando el cucharón a un lado.

— Nada, me he caído.

— ¿otra vez? — se quejó su abuelita. — Con _demasiada frecuencia_ ¿no crees?

— Esta vez no ha sido para llamar la atención. Ha sido con la moto.

— ¿Con la tuya? — preguntó desconcertada— Pero si estaba aquí esta tarde.

La abuela ya había… admitido que su nieto era imposible de tratar si le quitaba sus _**valiosas cosas**_. Y la moto _era una de ellas_.

— No… bueno, a lo que iba. Quiero ir con vosotras.

— No es necesario, mi niño. — dijo abrazándolo. — sabes que tu madre se muda constantemente. Y yo ya estoy cansada. Me quedaré aquí. Puedes quedarte aquí. Seguro que luego cambia de opinión. Además ahora solo va a ir a buscar a Kathy.

— Por eso. Mmm… no me han caído muy bien mis nuevos amigos… y mejor poner tierra de por medio.

— Cariño, ¿sabes que así no será siempre, verdad? Encontrarás a un amigo o una amiga que te valore tal y como eres, o un grupo de amigos con los que salir por la noche. O fíjate, una novia…

— No. Yaya[1], por favor, me apetece irme… de veras… así pasare un tiempo con mi pequeña.

— ¿Qué ha pasado realmente? Siempre me lo cuentas todo, cariño. — susurró su abuela. Estaba triste por su nieto.

— No tengo ganas, de veras. — cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su yaya. De pequeño siempre lo hacía. — ¿Dónde está el CD con el que dormía antes de pequeño, abuela? Ese que tú misma hiciste.

— En… creo que en tu mesita de noche.

— Gracias, te quiero. — besó su mejilla. — Prepararé la maleta. ¿Dos días, no?

_Podré aguantar._

En ese momento, su madre entró.

— Ya estoy en casa. — entró como un tornado. — Mamá, nos vamos mañana. Me han cambiado el día del vuelo.

— Tu hijo te acompañará. — contestó la abuela. Ethan ya estaba buscando el CD en su mesita, mientras se sorbía la nariz. Nunca había llorado por alguien a quien apenas conocía. — Ahora está haciendo la maleta. No le molestes.

Su madre se dirigió a su alcoba.

La abuela suspiró y se metió en la cocina de nuevo.

Bella y Edward arrancaron el coche, camino a la Mansión. Sabía exactamente con lo que tendrían que tratar. Ellos lo habían pasado, y su hija…

Ethan durmió con Debussy y Beethoven. Cayó a los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de que, de verdad, Nessie no fuera al otro día al Instituto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Nessie deseó no levantarse. Estaba algo cansada, porque no había dormido, aunque sintió un vacío que no entendía.

Cuando llegó al colegio, un grupo de chicos, estaban en corrillo, murmurando cosas como: te echaremos de menos.

Y en ese instante, deseó hacer caso a su madre, y quedarse en casa.

En el centro estaba Ethan, con una maleta, y detrás su madre, mirando a todos lados.

— Te añoraré mucho, Ethan.

— Y yo a ti Sarah, y yo a ti. — murmuró mientras sonreía tristemente y la abrazaba, depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? — preguntó un chico rubio. — Se te echará de menos, Romeo.

Ethan rio.

— No lo sé. Mi madre… es la que decide.

— ¿No puedes quedarte con tu abuela? — preguntó Sarah. Ella no quería que se fuera.

— No… —Ethan, recorrió el aparcamiento con la mirada, y luego volvió a abrazar a Sarah. — No hay nada que me retenga aquí. Debo irme con mi pequeña. Volveré tan pronto, que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. — rió cuando se apartó. La última frse, le hubiese gustado que fuera para Nessie. _Es para ti, Nessie._ Edward quedó aplastado al suelo, sujetando a su hija y a su mujer. El pensamiento de Ethan le había dejado… ¡Era lo mismo que él le había dicho a…! _Nessie lo pasará fatal. _Miró a su hija. No pensaba.

Nessie se quedó quieta, con un silencio mental indescriptible.

— Se va… Ethan se va…— susurró.

Corrió mientras algunas lágrimas corrian por su rostro. Sarah y alguna chica más también lloraba.

Cuando llegó allí, muchos amigos de Ethan, ya se había marchado, y otros notaron que no "pintaban" nada en esa escena.

— Te vas. — no era una pregunta.

— Sí.

— Nada… te retiene aquí. — de nuevo, no era una pregunta.

— Kathy me espera en su casa. Debo… protegerla. — arrastró la palabras.

— ¿porqué te vas? — ahora si que pregunto Nessie.

— Es mejor… que haya un poco de distancia, ¿No crees? Además, no he… congeniado mucho aquí. — miró a la _colla_ que antes pertenecía. — Salvo…

_Debo mentir._

— ¿Salvo?

_¿Salvo por mí?_

— Salvo por Sarah. Le había caído bien.

Sarah miraba de hito en hito, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Ethan la miraba enrojeció, e Ethan le sonrió.

_Si ella cree que me voy… por ella, conseguirá que me quede, y todo el mundo sabe que no soy bueno para ella._

Edward vivía más en los pensamientos de Ethan y Nessie que en la realidad de la conversación.

_No es por mí. Es por ella. Por otra._

— Él es bueno para ella, sea como sea, es bueno. Si se va…— musitó Edward.

— Dime que no se irá. — musitó Bella. Sabría perfectamente que sucedería… Los Cullen murmuraban bajo, mientras miraban la escena, preparados para… lo que sea que viniera.

Nessie notaba que su corazón se quedaba frío poco a poco. Y que esa… afinidad que tenía con Ethan, disminuía un poco, cuando se había dado cuenta, de que no la apreciaba, como para quedarse aquí, con su abuela.

Nessie se quedó mirando el suelo.

— Adiós Carlie. — susurró a la vez que besaba su frente.

Nessie sintió el frío de su beso, y como su cuerpo se tensaba con el calor de su aliento.

Ella levantó la mirada, cuando Ethan suspiró.

— Adiós, Ethan. Te echaré de menos.

— No lo hagas. — el le sugirió, mas ella no haría caso. — Será mejor así. Tú aquí tienes una vida. Yo no. Además, seguro que de amigos tienes muchos, tan solo soy tu compañero, que a fin de cuentas, se vuelve a ir.

— ¿Volverás? — ella preguntó. Había mirado a la madre de Ethan, que hablaba por teléfono algo apurada.

Ethan siguió la dirección en la que Nessie miraba.

— Todo depende de ella.

— Ethan yo…

— No, Rennesme— aquel frío tono, le sentó como un golpe en la tripa. Se había cogido tanto cariño a Ethan. Él en cambio, estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas por no cambiarse con su abuela y que ella se fuera. Todos los Cullen admiraban la… tragedia. — Era algo que debía pasar. Yo no estaría aquí todo el tiempo. Aunque esta vez ha sido muy a prisa.

A todos le recordaba el momento en que Edward dejó a Bella. Ella lloró sin lágrimas, y Nessie derramó cientos de litros.

— ¡Pero puedes quedarte esta vez aquí!

— Adiós…

Ethan andó hacía dónde estaba su madre.

— No, ¡espera!

No pudo dar un paso, sin que, extrañamente, se cayera. Los pies no respondían _¿qué me pasa?_ ¿Será que su lado humano la hacía titilar entre la cuerda de su vida? ¿Una vez vampiro y otra humano?

Cuando se levantó, toda su familia estaba a su lado.

— Por favor…— suplicó.

Ethan ya iba en el coche.

_Cada metro en que me alejo de ella, será un clavo que se aloja en el hueco dónde se hallaba su parte en mi corazón. Aunque será mejor así._

* * *

Nessie andó, sin que nadie la pudiera parar, hasta encontrarse cerca de un bosque. Andó y andó, esperando encontrar alguna solución. Luego corrió, buscando algo, pero no encontraría nada. Ethan se había ido.

Cayó al suelo, cuando su lado humano, "venció". No quiso levantarse. Un árbol pagó su furia. Empezó a llorar y gritar, y los golpes lo recibía la corteza del árbol, que poco a poco fue cayendo, hasta que la sabia llenó la mano de Nessie.

Resbaló por el árbol, hasta toparse con el suelo, quedó en esa posición fetal, hasta que la noche cayó en el oscuro bosque, y unos brazos la cogieron en vilo.

Luego, algo la arropaba, y notaba sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Los ojos le escocían.

No podía cerrar los ojos. Los tendría abiertos hasta que _él_ volviera.

Ni la nana de su padre, ni su abuela Esme, pudieron parar las silenciosas lágrimas de Rennesme. Esa cama ya no sería la misma. Sabía un lugar dónde podría dormir.

— Son las cuatro de la mañana— susurró alguien a su espalda.

— No me importa. Pronto amanecerá, y despertaré.

— Nessie, ¿porqué sueñas conmigo? — Preguntó un muchacho de gafas.

— Esto no es un sueño. Tú eres mi amigo, y no te has ido. ¡Eres alguien muy especial para mí! ¡No puedes dejarme!

— Shh, shh…— susurró, mientras acunaba la cabeza de Nessie en su pecho. — Ya esta, estoy aquí… Siempre me tendrás en tus recuerdos.

— No quiero olvidarte. — suplicó a ella misma. — Dime que esto no es un sueño.

— Es un sueño Nessie. Estás durmiendo en el acantilado. No pasa nada. Sigue soñando.

Nessie gritó en sueños, mientras abrazaba una chaqueta, con un olor tan especial para ella, como el chico que se había ido.

En el acantilado, su padre abrazaba a su madre, que intentaba despertar a su hija.

— Nessie, es hora de despertar. Ahora, seguirás normal. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Soy alguien pasajero. Recuerda las cosas bonitas y felices, no lo último triste.

Ethan desapareció del sueño de Nessie, llevándose consigo la tranquilidad que le había embargado.

— ¿Por qué?

_Su olor era lo único que me facilitaba el recuerdo. Era lo que me mantenía en la realidad, y me obligaba a pensar que él había pasado por mi vida. Él fue mi amigo. Y él debió de ser más._

Se despertó, en el momento en que sus padres se habían marchado del acantilado.

— El Sol. — susurró, viendo el amanecer.

_

* * *

_

_[1]: Yaya es como abuelita. No sé si donde vivis se dice, pero al menos, yo lo digo._

* * *

**_Espero que os gustase... ¿Raro?_**

**_mmm... Tengo una duda, porque, puede ser, que el próximo capítulo sea el final, ya._**

**_El caso es que, Depende si pongo la primera versión del capi, o pongo la versión reescrita._**

**_En la segunda la historia gira 180º grados, y así se descubren los cabos sueltos._**

**_En la primera se termina y ya está._**

**_como vosotros veais..._**

**_Así os lo dejo._**

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesos y muchas gracias por los reviews del fic. :)_**

**_Al._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chicos, información: No sé cuando subiré, porque el capitulo que le sigue tengo que escribirlo y la semana que viene… FATAL. Exámenes finales, así que, supongo que a la siguiente, o en Semana Santa.**_

_**Espero que os guste. :)**_

_**P.D.: ¿Quién tiene el DVD ya encargado (de New Moon)? ¿Iréis a ver Remember me?**_

* * *

Para leer este capitulo, necesitas escuchar: _**Moby- Temptation**_. Del album Hotel, creo) y _**The fray de never say never**__._ Cuando veais el título de la canción del capítulo anterior, _(__**Soundtrack New Monn Score- Edward Leaves**__). Escuchadla._

_**Gravity- Sara Bareilles**_

* * *

_(Moby- Temptation)_

Nessie miraba la ventana, viendo caer los copos de nieve que emblanquecían el patio de su casa. De fondo la voz de Moby, daba un aire de tranquilidad al ambiente.

Tragó, suspiró, y dibujó una "N" en el cristal empañado. Luego, una "E", pero sabia que no le seguiría una "S" si no una "T".

Borró todo.

— ¡Nessie! ¡Hora de ir a la cárcel llamado Instituto!— gritó su tío Emmett.

Suspiró, tragó, cogió su mochila, y se abrochó una chaqueta que no era suya.

_Es azul. Era de él_.

En su Ipod, _Temptation _seguía sonando. No era triste. Era su vida normal.

Bajó del Volvo, y se dirigió a la camioneta azul marino. Sarah la esperaba.

— Ey.

— Ey. — respondió Nessie.

— ¿Qué toca? — preguntó Sarah, después de su abrazo con Nessie.

Suspiró.

— Biología.

— ¿Biología? — Sarah ya no se asombró. — ¿Con tus hermanos?

— Sí. — contestó en un suspiro quebrado.

Anduvieron en silencio, con sus reproductores encendidos.

Las llamaban las solitarias.

Sarah era la chica tímida y sonriente que había perdido su _sonrisa_, cuando su mejor amigo se marchó. Era como la _mejor amiga_ de Nessie. Ésta última, siempre fue un poco olvidadiza, ausente, y solitaria. Aunque desde que Ethan abandonó el colegio, y no volvió, ellas se ajuntaron, para hablar. Solía decir:_ Nuestro dolor es la prueba de que él pasó por nuestras vidas. De que su luz nos iluminó y fue un amigo que nos caló hondo._

En ese momento, Nessie miraba por la ventana empañada del Instituto. Se sorbió la nariz. Algo que lo hacía cuando estaba en Biología. En su mente sonaba _Never say never de The Fray._ Como no.

_Nunca puedes decir nunca. Él volverá. Seguro._

Los profesores se habían cansado del vacío de Rennesme y ahora evitaban preguntarle cualquier cosa en clase.

Sarah tenía historia con Jasper y Alice, y ellos también observaban a la amiga de Nessie con estupor.

— ¿Te apetece venirte a mi casa hoy? — preguntó Sara a Nessie. — Tengo un piano… ¿podrías tocar…?

— ¿_Never say never_? — contestó Nessie, mientras cogía de la mano a Sarah y la llevaba al Volvo de su padre.

— Sí. — dijo algo avergonzada.

— Claro.

— Nessie— interrumpió su padre, antes de que preguntara algo. — Hoy no puedes salir. Entre semana no…

— Claro, no hay problema.

Ese es uno de los cambios que había sufrido. Ahora no se quejaba. Era _sumisa_.

— Sarah, — se giró a su amiga— mejor el sábado. Y si quieres, puedes venirte a la mía. Mi… bueno, el piano está prohibido. Mi hermano no me deja tocarlo. — susurró bajo. Si hubiese sido la Nessie normal hubiese sonado en broma, pero sonaba como si estuviera sufriendo. — Así que… ¿el sábado?

— Sí.

Sarah: Sí. Nessie: Claro. Eran sus monosílabos.

_

* * *

_

_(Soundtrack New Monn Score- Edward Leaves)_

Nessie se encerró en su cuarto, aunque en realidad, le daba igual que estuviera cerrada o no. La escucharían igual.

Se tumbó en la cama, y prendió sus altavoces conectados al Ipod. Tenía una canción de una película que vio. Era la banda sonora, el conocido _Score_.

— Hoy ha estado bien. — susurró mirando el techo. En su cama doble, estaba tumbada al lado derecho. El otro estaba impecable. — Te he echado de menos. No… bueno, es como siempre. Sarah a veces comenta el día en que recitaste a Romeo. Y tu amigo, ese rubio, le dijo a Sarah que no esperara a su _Romeo_, apodo que él mismo te puso, Ethan. — suspiró, y se dirigió a la ventana. Ése pequeño resquicio dónde podía tumbarse, y había cojines.

— Todavía espero el día en que vuelvas.

Sus padres, desde hacía mucho, habían dejado de subir a su habitación, cuando hablaba sola. Edward supo que no podía _hablar con ella_ en ese estado. Bella la entendía. Y si Edward fuera como Charlie, no sería nada bueno. Así que la dejaron, no sin decirle que eso estaba mal. Aunque ella creía que Ethan podía escucharla.

— Encontré la casa de tu abuela. No me decidí a entrar. Tu abuela es muy hermosa. Me recuerda a mi abuela Esme. Es dulce, y a veces suspira por ti.

Ella suspiró.

— El otro día visité tu habitación. Habían cosas tuyas. — su limpió la lágrima que no cayó por su mejilla. Sonrió— Encontré un collar con tu inicial. La gente piensa que es de Edward, mi hermano, mi padre… pero es de tu nombre, de _Ethan_.

Suspiró por largo tiempo. Luego, volvió a la cama.

— Hoy… ha estado un día como otro. No siento tu ausencia, porque nada me recuerda a ti. No hay nada. Solo… ese pequeño hueco del lugar que tu te hiciste. Así que… supongo que eso será bastante.

Nessie volvió a suspirar, algo normal, y luego, se tumbó.

También encontró un dibujo que Ethan hizo. Se la daba bien dibujar. Era un boceto de _ella_. Estaba sin terminar y a carboncillo, pero era ella, era Nessie.

Miró el dibujo, y luego se aovilló en su lado de la cama, esperando que todo pasara.

Sarah dormía bien. No soñaba con Ethan. Tan solo lo añoraba. Fue alguien que la comprendió y rió con ella.

En cambio, Nessie, por una extraña razón, había conectado de un modo muy intenso con _él_.

Esa noche no fue como las demás. Se despertó de golpe, sobresaltada. Miró por la ventana, y sabía que algo había cambiado. La abrió. No le importó que al día siguiente hubiese colegio. No le importó que un lobo la siguiese cuando saltó desde el segundo piso, y rodó por el suelo. No le importó que algunos integrantes de su familia gritaran su nombre.

Corrió por el bosque sin un lugar fijo. Hasta que _lo_ encontró.

_Él_ había regresado.

Un sollozó y una mano en el pecho escapó de Nessie. Ethan se giró.

— No me preguntes como, pero me acuerdo de este lugar.

Nessie no podía andar. Notaba que ya no era un vampiro. No podía creer que se sintiera _tan humana_.

— ¿vienes? Estaría bien tirarnos. Ya sabes, salto de acantilado.

El sol del amanecer se reflejaba en el rostro pálido de Ethan, y sus gafas no dejaban ver sus ojos. Rayos de luz interferían ver esos hermosos ojos…

_¡Aw!_ Gritó Nessie.

— Tus ojos… tus… son…

— ¿rojos? — Ethan respiró hondo por la nariz. — Tu olor es… agradable. ¿Ya no te tiento, verdad?

— Ethan… tu…

— ¿No soy el que antes vivía en tus sueños? No. — sonrió con maldad. — Buen razonamiento.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó Nessie a la vez que se acercaba. Ahora podía ver que estaba sentado con algo en los brazos. De sus brazos se arrancaban destellos. Nessie tocó la piel de Ethan, pero no llegó a rozarla.

— Brillo. — Musitó cuando vio su mano.

— Claro. Eres un vampiro.

— No, yo no…

Luego, vio el cuerpo de Sarah en los brazos de Ethan. Ahora las manos de los dos estaban bañadas de sangre.

— ¿qué has hecho? — pregunto entre asustada y enojada.

— ¿Porqué no te lo preguntas a ti misma, Nessie? Tú me has hecho esto. Y tú has matado a Sarah.

Ethan se levantó bruscamente. El cuerpo de Sarah cayó al suelo, rodó, y luego cayó acantilado abajo.

— Sarah— susurró cuando intentó cogerla. Su mano rozó el dedo frío de su mano.

— Vamos, Nessie. — le empujó Ethan el hombro, cuando se enderezó. — Vamos, mátame. Vamos… ¿quizás mi sangre…? A claro, que ahora no me quieres… Sólo era algo pasajero, algo con que _alimentarte, _¿no?

— ¿Porqué eres así? — pregunto una pasiva Nessie. Incluso en sueños era así.

— ¿esto es un sueño, Nessie? ¿Lo és? — preguntó Ethan.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba cayendo precipicio abajo, y entró al agua congelada como un rayo en una tormenta. Estaba fría. Su cuerpo se entumecía, y no podía respirar. _Era humana_. El agua se tiñó de un color rojo. No sabía de dónde salía, hasta que una herida en su pecho le escoció por la sal del mar.

_Le habían arrancado el corazón_. Había un hueco por dónde salía su sangre, y su corazón estaba congelado, frío, blanco, en frente de ella.

Y en frente de ella apareció el chico de quien… Apareció _él_. Pero no era él. No era Ethan, el vampiro, ni Ethan el chico de la sangre tremendamente gustosa, si no, era Ethan, alguien que la sonría, mientras se arrancaba el corazón, y luego moría desangrado. Esa escena fue la que obligó a Nessie a despertarse, gritando.

— Ha sido un sueño, tranquila, ha sido un sueño. — repetían muchas voces, de manera diferente. Nessie se sentía abrazada. Pero sus brazos caían flácidos a sus lados, y si pudiera sudar de una manera incontrolable, estaría empapada. Aunque iba con una camiseta negra de tirantes, y un pantalón de básquet de Jake.

Todos habían visto el sueño desde un principio. El don de Nessie lo hizo.

Luego, volvió al estado _zombi_, y cayó a la cama con ojos como platos.

— Nessie, no puedes seguir así.

Pero ella sabía dónde tenía que ir, y qué debía hacer para olvidarlo todo.

Corrió por el bosque, en pijama, hasta que se encontró con una casa blanca.

Subió al cuarto de Ethan, y dejó todo lo que había cogido.

Luego, de un salto, volvió a salir, pero algo la retuvo.

_(Gravity- Sara Bareilles)_

— ¿Nessie?

Ella se giró, y vio a un ángel.

— Te he estado esperando.

Una pequeña niña salió de detrás del chico, y asomó su cabellera rubia.

— Kathy, ves con la abuela.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Ella es tu ángel, Ethan? — preguntó con voz de campanillas suave.

— No.

Nessie notó su corazón quebrarse. _Más._

— Ella es un ángel, pero no es mío.

Nessie avanzó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y abrazó a Ethan.

Escuchó una risita prominente de abajo.

— Ethan ya está feliz.

Ambos lloraban. Igual que la abuela de Ethan, que había visto a la chica llorar un día, mirando la ventana de Ethan, y los Cullen, que habían ido por ella.

— No, todavía no. — susurró quitando las lágrimas de Nessie. Nessie hizo lo mismo con Ethan. — Bonito conjunto. — se sorbió la nariz.

— Va…— se quejó Kathy. — Dale un beso. Haz que el ángel esté feliz con el otro ángel, como el cuanto que me contabas. — pidió la niña.

Ethan ajuntó sus frentes, y plantó un beso en su frente. Nessie se quejó.

— ¿sabes que ahí no son los besos de los cuentos, no?

Todos los que estabas viendo la escena rieron. Menos Jake.

— Ven aquí, tonto.

Nessie tomó las mejillas de Ethan, y lo acercó a su boca húmeda por las lágrimas.

Ethan jadeó por el brusco movimiento, pero luego se separó y cogió aire. Miró a Nessie a los ojos, y sonrió.

— Mi ángel— susurraron los dos a la vez.

Rieron, y ajuntaron de nuevo los labios, pegados como estaban.

**[Moby- Temptation]**

En un lugar, en algún lugar… se escuchó un corazón quebrarse. Y Nessie supo de quien era, pues esa conexión era _especial._

Entre los brazos de Ethan, se giró para ver a Jake llorando.

Nessie jadeó y se llevó la mano a su pelo despeinado. La lluvia había empezado a caer en Forks. Algo _normal._

— ¿Nessie? — susurró Ethan, que tenía a Carlie abrazaba por el hombro y por la cintura. — ¿Pasa…— no terminó la frase.

— _E [1]…_— susurró Kathy— ¿Qué le pasa a aquel chico?

Ethan comprendió que no había servido de nada alejarse. Había vuelto a estropear _otra relación._

_[Never say Never- The fray]_

Edward quiso decir que no, que no había estropeado nada, que había _curado_ a su hija, pero no dio tiempo.

Nessie dio un paso en dirección a donde Jake se había ido. Los brazos de Ethan cayeron a sus lados.

Una chica con el pelo castaño, ngro y extensiones azules abrazó por detrás a Ethan. Luego susurró.

— ¿Qué pasa,_ ducky[2]?_

Nessie se giró para ver la escena. La pequeña Kathy seguia abrazada a la pierna de Ethan, con las gafas de éste puestas. Y una chica_ extraña_ lo abrazaba. Aunque Ethan seguía impasible.

Ethan miraba a Nessie.

— Ethan…— susurró Carlie.

— Nessie yo… No es lo que parece… es Áyda.

_[Memories of Edward; Edward leaves]_

— ¿Ella es tu…

— ¿Pequeña? Sí. Yo y mi hermana. Somos… como conocidos. _Buenos conocidos. _¿Verdad_ Ethie_?[3]

— Nessie…— ella andó hacía sus padres. No se preguntó como es que estaba ahí, en su casa. — No, Rennesme. No voy a permitir que… ¡Ella no se compara a lo que siento por ti! ¡Es mi prima a efectos prácticos!

— Ethan no es necesario que…

Ella no terminó la frase.

Ethan corrió a su lado y la tomó por los brazos. Aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella. Intentó zafarse, Nessie no quería interponerse en una relación. _Ella debía de estar con Jake._ Era el destino. Aunque deseara fervientemente saborear los labios de Ethan.

Ethan susurró en el oído a Nessie, algo que ayudó a sus lágrimas descender por su rostro.

— No voy a permitir que tengas una… Nessie, me da igual lo que sientas. Me da igual que… que me gane una paliza de quien sea de tu familia. Me da igual que Jake _me mate_. No _puede_ impedir que diga lo que siento.

Nessie se mordió su labio inferior. Se sentía como un mono de circo, todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que pasaba.

La chica de las extensiones la miraba mal. La pequeña Kathy, tenia las manos en su pequeña boquita, tapando una sonrisa. La madre y abuela de Ethan estaba abrazadas, cerca de la chica de extensiones. Su familia se había acercado a ellos. Ahora estabas _todos menos Jake_.

— Aquí no…

— Sí, aquí sí. Me da igual que me parta un rayo. — la tormenta no aminoraba. — Nessie, yo te quiero.

Ajuntaron sus frentes, y se miraron a los ojos.

_[Moby- Temptation]_

Nessie cogió las gafas de Ethan, que las llevaba puestas Kathy, y se las dio a Ethan.

— Gracias, ahora puedo verte mejor…

Nessie rio.

Volvieron a sumergirse en un momento íntimo, que se vio interrumpido por un aullido. Nessie gimió del dolor.

— Nessie, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, no lo voy a averiguar. Ya lo sabes todo. Eres tu la que debe elegir el camino que quieras. — Ethan tomó entre sus manos_ una de las cosas más importante que ahora tenía._ — Sea lo que sea, yo estaré a tu lado. Como compañero, como amigo, o como consejero amoroso entre tu y Jacob. No me importa…

— En realidad si que le importa…— susurró Edward.

— Mañana…

— ¿Te apetece… hacer salto de acantilado?

— Claro. — sonrió Ethan. — Me llevaré a mi pequeña. — susurró a la vez que cogia en brazos a Kathy.

_Kathy era especial._

Ella tocó el rostro de Nessie.

— Ella es buena, Ethan. _Es un ángel_.

Nessie derramó una lágrima que fue limpiada por un beso de Ethan.

Kathy jadeó.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? — preguntó preocupadísimo Ethan.

Kathy miraba a Nessie asustada.

_Ella puede hacer lo mismo que yo._

Edward se tensó.

Nessie vio una imagen. La misma que ella había pensado hacía un momento.

Ethan tomando la mano de Nessie, y tirándose por el acantilado.

Kathy se asustó, y pensó que Nessie mataría a Ethan.

Nessie se asustó de que la pequeña le mandara una imagen.

Ethan aumentó sus… sospechas cuando Nessie y su familia corrieron bosque a través.

— Han ido a buscar el coche. — susurró alguien.

_

* * *

_

_[1]: En realidad es E. Pero Ethan, se pronuncia Izan. Kathy pronunció la I de Izan, aunque se escribe E._

_[2]: Nombre; cariño._

_[3] Diminutivo de Ethan. Suena como: /Izi/ (no sé si se escribe de esa manera)_

8


	8. Chapter 8

****

¡Se acabó los exámenes y el colegio! ¡Por fin las deseadas vacaciones!

**Después de todo este tiempo desaparecida, vuelve a subir un nuevo capi. Es algo extraño, por que el final era el anterior capi, pero pensé en alargarlo un poquito más. :)**

**Creo que estaría bien escucharlo con el Score. Yo siempre lo hago. Os lo recomiendo :) Si lo hacéis, os aconsejo que las pongáis por orden, así, tan solo ver el aviso, podréis cambiar de canción más fácil, o se pasarán solas.**

**Os dejo las canciones que salen:**

**New moon Score- I need you**

**New moon Score- You're Alive.**

'' '' '' **- Dreamcatcher.**

_**Cycle- confusion**_

* * *

_(New moon Score- I need you and You're alive)_

Nessie esa noche durmió. Cuando despertó, Jacob estaba ahí. Se desperezó suspiró llegando a sus conclusiones.

"_Sabía sin quien no podría vivir. Sabía a quien quería. Pero no sabía que era lo que debía hacer."_

Ethan debía saber la verdad antes de ninguna decisión. Aunque… ella era… _algo así como normal_. Ella podía comer, no habría peligro de… Sí, sí que había peligro de que acabase muerto. Todavía estaba esa inestabilidad. Si de veras él quería estar con ella, debía saber con quien andaba realmente. Aunque no le había dado razones para sospechar. _Creo_.

Aunque de momento, podía sobrellevarlo. Podrían ser amigos. De momento.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

"_Jake y Bella fuero amigos, aún sin sentir lo mismo."_

— Vas a ir— no fue una pregunta.

Nessie suspiró.

— Él es mi amigo.

— Ayer no lo pareció.

— ¿Y tú, Jacob? ¿Lo pareces? — le preguntó un poco hastiada.

— ¿Somos amigos?

— ¿Qué hay de eso de, "Puedo esperar" y "siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte"? — Ella suspiró—. Jake…— se levantó de su cama, y él ocupó el lugar de ella.

— Nessie, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi bendición? ¿Qué te diga que todo estará bien? ¿Qué no lo mataras? ¿Qué puedes salir con un humano? ¿Qué no me importa? Sabes la respuesta a todas estas preguntas.

— Jake…— sollozó, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Su voz salió amortiguada por éstas y sus lágrimas. — ¿Qué debo hacer? Es que… ¿no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes nada después de todo? ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! — gritó, mientras algunos gemidos de dolor salían de su pecho. — ¡Después de todo este tiempo, después de amar a mi madre! — supo que fue un golpe bajo. — ¿NO SABES LO QUE ES ÉSTE… ¡SENTIMIENTO TAN… DOLOROSO?! ¿¡RECUERDAS A BELLA CUANDO… A ÉSE QUE LLAMAS "ESTÚPIDA SANGUIJUELA" LA DEJÓ!?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Edward con su cara demacrada por el dolor, y Bella sollozando entre sus brazos. Los demás Cullen estaban presenciando la escena desde otro punto.

— JAKE. — susurró Nessie, soltando todo su furia en los últimos momentos de conversación. — No me hagas elegir, no ahora. Sabes…— Nessie cerró los ojos ante lo que iba a decir. — SE LO QUE ES SUFRIR POR AMOR. Y SE LO QUE PUEDE DESTROZARME. Se dónde me estoy metiendo si alguna vez me pasa lo mismo que les pasó a mis padres, y se que yo no sería tan fuerte y moriría, pero por favor, no me dejes ahora, no me des de lado. YO LO AMO. Y yo te quiero. — dijo lo último en un susurró, mientras caían las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos. — Recuerda: El amor… El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.

Jake supo que nunca sería feliz, y con eso último salió del cuarto, temblando:

— Ése era nuestro lugar.

_(New moon Score- DreamCatcher)_

Despertó Nessie toda llena de un sudor imaginario, respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¿Nessie? — susurró Jake.

Ella se giró a él asustada.

— ¿Nessie, estás bien? Chillabas en sueños. — se levantó Jake del sofá, y Nessie retrocedió.

— No, Jacob.

_¿Edward?_ — preguntó mentalmente Jacob, por primera vez con respeto al vampiro, quién estaba notablemente nervioso.

Bella había visto su sueño, ya que tenía agarrada la mano de su hija.

— debo… debo ir…— cerró los ojos para saber lo que iba a decir. — Debo irme, Ethan me espera.

No le importó que sus padres la acompañaran por el bosque. Que fueran cómplices de lo que ella iba a hacer.

"_No puedo seguir con esta tortura. No soy como mamá."_

_(Cycle- confusion)_

Paró de correr para respirar algo de aire, pues había hecho demasiados esfuerzos ya sin apenas dormir la noche anterior.

Sabia que sus padres estaban detrás de ella, y que serían testigos de la barbaridad que iba ha hacer.

Volvió a correr, aún con la confusión resonando en su cabeza, hasta que interceptó lo que era una casa blanca.

Había empezado de nuevo a llover, y sus ropas estaban empapadas, igual que sus mechones pegados a su rostro.

— ¿Carlie? — preguntó una voz amortiguada por el ruido del agua al caer. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ethan…— susurró con voz estrangulada a la vez que caminaba tambaleante hacia el muchacho.

— ¿Pero…

— Espera, hay algo que debo decirte.

Ethan tiró el paraguas al suelo.

— No…— dudaba ante decir _quiero_ o _puedo._ — no podemos estar juntos.

— ¿Qué?

— Ethan… sé que sospechas algo, no somos tan parecidos como piensas. No eres de mi mundo.

— Espera, Rennesme, por favor, no puedes dejarme. No así y con esos pretextos…

— ¡Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE DIGA! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERO MATARTE?!

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de Nessie, Ethan empalideció y Nessie supo que no había manera de arreglarlo, y tampoco merecía la vida.

— No, no quería decir eso, lo siento…

— No te acerques, Rennesme. — musitó Ethan con los ojos como platos, retrocediendo los pasos que Nessie había adelantado.

— Por favor, déjame explicarme.

— ¿qué eres? — preguntó con repulsión, a la vez que empezada a retroceder. — ¿Qué eres…?— susurró cuando de repente algo lo interceptó de camino a su casa y lo tiró varios metros volando.

— ¡ETHAN! — gritó Nessie a la vez que corría a su lado, sus padres estuvieron a un segundo.

— Oh, Dios Ethan dime algo, por favor.

— Nessie…— musitó Ehtan, sangrando por la boca— Me debes una explicación.

— Por favor, no me dejes de nuevo, ¡por favor! — gritó Carlie de nuevo estranguladamente, mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo de Ethan.

— Nessie para, ¡para! — la separó Bella de los brazos de Ethan.

Rennesme de resistió hasta que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, mientras su padre cogía a Ethan en brazos. Bella hizo lo mismo con Nessie.

Edward sabía que la amiga de Ethan y su _pequeña_ habían sido testigos de toda la escena, y que ellas vendrían con ellos.

* * *

_**Lo siento por la tardanza, y como no, por lo corto que es. Espero que os guste... Y creo que pronto será el final.**_

_**Gracias a esos reviews, a los avisos y los favoritos que siempre dais. :)**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Al.**_

**_P.D.: ¿Qué os pareció la pelea de Nessie y Jake? ¿Debería quedarse con Jake?_**


	9. Chapter 9

Rennesme estuvo medio grogui durante las dos horas y media en que Ethan no daba señales de vida salvo por el débil palpitar de su corazón.

Todavía no sabían quien, o mejor dicho, que, había golpeado y lanzado por los aires a Ethan.

Abajo, en la salita, todos los Cullen habían desaparecido excepto Bella y Edward, quienes mantenían una conversación un poco tensa...

— ¡Qué le habéis hecho! ¡Bestias!

— ¡Basta Áidan! — le castigó la abuela de Ethan. — Esa no es manera de hablar a las personas...

— ¡Ah, claro! ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? Y no me digas que fue un accidente como _con la moto_. _Mamá_, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente...

— ¡Ya basta! — le espetó nerviosa. Edward había descubierto que la abuela de Ethan era una persona con mucho carisma, mucho cariño y mucha paciencia... hasta un extremo. — Lo siento. — se disculpó.

— Ven, pequeña. — se dirigió a Kathy. — Creo que necesita dormir... han sido demasiadas experiencias para ella...

— Quiero haceros una pregunta... — interrumpió su marcha Edward.

Le resultó extraño que llamara _mamá_ a la abuela de Ethan, y...

Aún más lo que sucedió con Kathy...

Nessie, que se encontraba en un _puf _ a los pies de la cama donde descansaba Ethan, escuchaba la conversación.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial vuestra familia? — Edward, su padre, iba directo al grano.

— No creo que debáis saberlo...

Un pequeño siseo se escapó del pecho de Edward al leer la mente de Áidan.

— No puede ser...

— Mire, con todos mis respetos, — terminó la abuela de Ethan. — Eso creo que debería explicároslo Áidan e Ethan. Sólo diré que Kathy, — quien ahora bostezaba y miraba a Bella con una ternura increíble. — es especial. Áidan, también lo es...

A Bella, Kathy le recordó a una Rennesme más pequeña, preguntó:

— Ethan es…

— No, — respondió con profunda posesión Áidan. — Él no lo es… pero _quieren_ que lo sea.

Nessie, que no se separó de Ethan en ningún momento, bajó rápido a la salita, como en un suspiro.

— Tú no sabes nada. — le espetó a Áidan. — Quizás no es especial de igual forma que tú, pero él _sí_ que es especial. Al menos para mí.

— Tú has conocido a un Ethan nuevo. Yo tuve que _reconstruirlo_. — hablaba Áidan con prepotencia. Era como si se sintiera más grande que los presentes. Pero cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio. — Eres tú la que no sabes nada, Rennesme. No sabes dónde te estás metiendo, y te voy a decir una cosa—se acercó a ella, paseó su mirada por todos los presentes hasta posarla en Kathy, quien dormía plácidamente, al fina, en los brazos de su abuela—: Como sufra, _de nuevo_, sea por lo que sea, por tu culpa, me las apañaré para terminar con todo. Y sé la forma. — y en el modo en que lo hizo pareció aún más terrorífica que un vampiro, cosa que hizo estremecer a una sensible Rennesme. — Así que, ten cuidado. No te voy a pedir que te alejes, porque sería algo muy fácil para mí, y tampoco le hace bien que te marches de su lado, Rennesme. He visto como se ha desmoronado día a día por tu ausencia. — todo eso le hacían recordar a Bella y a Edward la época en que Bella era humana, y los problemas entre Jacob y Edward eran su pan de cada día. — Pero, no creas que porque él esté enamorado de ti, vas a tener el camino libre. — Suspiró Áidan, llegado a la puerta de salida. — Sé perfectamente como puedo… Ya nos veremos.

Áidan cogió en brazos a Kathy con una experiencia inaudita en una niña de su edad, y ésta última se removió en sus brazos hasta colocarse de manera cómoda.

— Sé lo que sois. Y sé que él también lo sabe. — miró a Edward. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Mmm…— gruñó Ethan. — Dios… ¿Qué… ¿Dónde…— se llevó la mano a la cabeza. —¿Dónde esto…

— Espera, túmbate. — le pidió un hombre rubio, joven, mientras le apretaba la sien con algo duro y frío. Luego se dio cuenta que era su mano.

— ¿Dónde está… dónde… Carlie? — no terminada ninguna frase.

En cuando Nessie escuchó esa conversación, corrió escaleras arriba.

— Ethan…— susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Dios mío, Nessie, lo siento que te lo diga yo pero… ¡qué pinta que tienes!

Nessie rió.

— Os dejaré a solas. Ethan, por favor, intenta no levantarte.

Ethan asintió. Ese hombre ya había cuidado de él con anterioridad.

Rennesme ando hasta sentarse delicadamente en la cama.

— Ven, — murmuró Ethan acercando a una llorosa Nessie. — Cuánto te quiero…

Nessie lloró lo que había estado aguantando durante un largo tiempo hasta que solo se escuchaban algunos gimoteos y leves sollozos.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo antes de nada? Sé que guardarás el secreto tanto o más bien que yo como prometí, porque tú también tienes, y están en todo tu derecho de no contármelo, pero antes de tomar una decisión…

Ethan creía que ya sabía por donde iban los tiros. Pero calló.

— Mira, ya sabes que yo no soy _humanamente_ normal. Sólo te voy a decir que tengo un don. Puedo traspasarte imágenes con solo tocarte. DE ahí a que recordaras cosas, _flashes_, cuando no sabías de dónde procedían. Pero… me parezco a ti más de lo que crees…

— Espera, — le interrumpió Ethan. — Si vamos a ser honestos, quiero serlo yo primero. Mi abuela, Verónica, tuvo dos hijas. Mi madre es la pequeña. Nada de preguntas— le dijo a una cabeza que se elevaba desde su pecho con ganas de preguntar. — Primero te explico. El parto de mi madre no fue muy normal, mi abuelo, que falleció antes de que yo naciera era humano, sí, pero mi abuela tenía problemas y mi madre salió sietemesina. Su segunda hija, a quien iba a llamar Áidan, murió antes de nacer. Tuvo un aborto natural. Bueno, si se le puede decir natural.

Nessie se quedó sin habla.

— Sí, Nessie. No eres la única que está metida en este atolladero. Mi "prima a efectos prácticos" — todos los Cullen ya habían regresado de su escondite y estaban escuchando— no es más que mi tía. Por así decirlo. Bueno… Aídan es… la hermanastra de mi madre. Y Kathy no es su hermana, sino su hija. Mi tía, o mi prima, como quieras llamarlo fue violada con dieciséis años por un vampiro

-No recuerda el nombre, pero supo que era cuando le mordió y succionó parte de su sangre. No sabemos qué hizo, pero no se transformó. No conocemos, o creo que solamente soy yo, nada sobre vampiros. En tal caso, se quedó embarazada. Un día, cuando salió a comprar un medicamento que necesitaba…

— Encantada de volverte a ver, querida Áidan.

— No me toques. — dijo ella cuando le acarició el hombro.

— Veo que no ha muerto lo que llevas dentro de ti.

— ¡Tú sabías que era lo que me estaba pasando! — le gritó asustada. De nada servía correr…

- Allí dio a luz a Kathy. Allí murió. No sabemos porqué, si por pura maldad, o porque tenía algo de humano ese ser despreciable, que la transformó. Sí tengo que decir, que el embarazo no fue tan terrible. Duró a lo sumo dos meses como mucho, pero ella luchó por sobrevivir. Y no sé como lo hizo. Mi abuela y Aídan, no me contaron nada más, pero nunca la he visto crecer más. Yo no la veo como tal, porque me la presentaron como una prima. Todo esto lo sé, porque me lo contaron en el viaje que hice… Bueno…

¿Por qué? — se preguntó él mismo. — Ella no recordaba su nombre después de que la transformara, y por eso mi abuela le puso Áidan. Ella la encontró retorciéndose de dolor en la calle con un bebe en brazos. Después de ser transformada y que mi abuela la encontrara en la calle con un bebé y gritando, la trajo a casa de vuelta. Al cabo de cinco días, ella huyó con Kathy, y mi madre no supo más de ella hasta pocos años después. Según me han contado, el vampiro le dijo que si volvía con su familia la mataría, porque desearía su sangre fervientemente. Supongo que por eso se marchó…

Áidan regresó con Kathy, y dijo que el tal vampiro, la perseguía.

Mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí con veinticinco años, y mi padre nos sigue persiguiendo…

— Estas insinuando que…

— Mi padre y el de Kathy no son el mismo. Áidan por fin cumplió su venganza. Por lo visto no era la única. Áidan, y otra vampiro más fueron sus víctimas, aunque, como puedes comprobar, no en el mismo grado.

- Aunque, bueno, mi madre y mi padre… Mi madre no estaba casada con mi padre, aunque estuvieron con su noviazgo cuatro años. Entonces, yo nací. Mi padre no sabía nada sobre vampiros. Ni yo tampoco. Mi padre, que se dio cuenta del estado de Áidan al no envejecer en los cuatro años empezó a sospechar. No queríamos que todo esto creciera más, así que mi madre dejó a mi padre y le puso como excusa de que ella se iría a vivir lejos, y que seguiría con su carrera, la que había dejado estancada por el problema de Áidan. Todo esto lo hizo y lo sigue haciendo por mí, para protegerme… pero como ves— le dijo a Nessie, mirándola con ternura. — Los vampiros vuelven por mí. Mi madre ha ido perdiendo poco a poco su yo interior. Mi padre, no sé si al final supo que pasaba, pero nos sigue buscando. Es algo cobarde esconderse, pero entiéndenos. Una adolescente embarazada se convierte en vampiro, olvida quien es y mi abuela se hace cargo de ella. Mi padre se convierte en algo así como cazavampiros y mi madre debe de dejarlo para protegernos. A mí y a Kathy. Y a Áidan, por supuesto. Para ella es como una hermana. Un culebrón.

Al final, Áidan y Kathy se escondieron. Sé que cuesta de creer, sobre todo de que Áidan tenga dieciséis. ¿A que parece más mayor?

Nessie no tenía voz para responder. Ethan suspiró, después de todo lo que había explicado.

Áidan fue muy valiente al irse ella sola siendo una neófita sin saber lo que era en realidad.

— Yo me enteré de todo esto hace muy poco, cuando fuimos a buscar a mi "prima" o a mi "amiga" — volvió a explicar. — y noté que no había cambiado. Mi abuela decidió, ya que yo había aprendido a madurar solo porque mi madre siempre cuidaba del paradero de mi padre, y yo había cuidado por cierto tiempo a Kathy. Así que, he pasado de ser un chico normal, a ser alguien con un pasado oscuro.

— ¿Es por eso que Áidan dijo que te _reconstruyó_?

— Hice algo muy malo, Rennesme. — habó Ethan, con voz muy dura y madura. Parecía más viejo que nunca. — Algo realmente… tenebroso.

Ethan se estremeció al recordarlo.

— Me topé con unos vampiros.

Nessie hipó.

— Resulta que eran de un _clan_ amigo del vampiro que mató Áidan, el padre de Kathy. Me mordieron. Áidan me avisó de que no me metiera, que no sabía lo que era ser vampiro, que ella no se parecía a los otros. Bebió de mí, y evitó que me transformara, igual que hizo el vampiro con ella la primera vez que la vio. Luego, casi la mato.

En ese momento Nessie abrió los ojos para toparse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con terror.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ Penso Nessie.

* * *

**_Chicos, se me ha borrado el documento donde tenía guardado la historia y he tenido que volver a escribir el capi. Aquí está. ¿Qué creeis que ha pasado?_**

**_Al._**


End file.
